L'oeil du dragon
by flamme de wotan
Summary: Forcée par un groupe de terroristes à devenir espionne, une jeune fille se confronte aux cinq garçons. Mais le cauchemar dans lequel l’enfoncent son passé, son frère et ses sentiments face à un des Gboys peutil s'opposer aux passions des autres ?
1. Prologue Enlèvement

A nouveau embarquée dans une histoire, je m'attaque cette fois-ci à un tout autre genre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci à tous.

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction ". Merci et bonne lecture.

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Prologue : ENLEVEMENT.

La porte claqua derrière elle tandis qu'elle lançait avec plaisir son sac sur le canapé tout proche. La journée avait était longue et épuisante, les cours de l'université l'avait éreintés. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et fit glisser les sangles de ses chaussures qu'elle abandonna dans l'entrée puis pénétra dans la grande pièce.

L'appartement ne comprenait que deux pièces dont une salle de bain qui se trouvait pour l'instant occupée. Cela ne lui importait peu, elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit. Elle appuya sa tête contre un oreiller bleu et soupira de bien-être. Après une telle journée, il n'y avait plus grand choses à tirer d'elle. Une voix étouffée provenant de l'autre pièce et à moitié étouffée par le bruit de la douche interrompit le sommeil dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à tomber.

« Dva, t'es rentrée ? »

« Ouais, marmonna la jeune fille en se retournant sur le ventre. »

La dénommée Dva avait beau adorer sa colocataire, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se rendormir. Elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans la couverture et ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en désordre sur son cou tandis qu'une mèche lui barrait le front.

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Dva grogna et maudit celui ou celle qui osait encore la déranger après tout ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui.

« J'y vais, cria t'elle à son amie qui continua de chanter sous la douche. »

La jeune fille attrapa une paire de sandales et les enfila. Elle se releva, s'étira et lissa du plat de sa paume son pull froissé par le somme qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Longeant le canapé, elle repassa dans l'entrée tapissée en jaune. SA colocataire avait vraiment un goût immonde pour la décoration ! Elle porta son regard sur la frise aux motifs orangés avant qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette la rappelle à l'ordre. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre désenclencha le verrou.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit trois hommes vêtus de costumes noirs. Le plus proche d'elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la porte.

« Est-ce que Melle Zviezdana est ici, demanda t'il d'une voix froide. »

« Oui, c'est moi, répondit avec une pointe de doute la voix la jeune fille. »

L'homme fit un signe et un de ses collègues sortit de sa veste une arme qu'il braqua sur la jeune fille. Le canon était allongé d'un silencieux. Dva tenta de refermer la porte mais le plus grand de ses visiteurs l'en empêcha. Elle voulut alors reculer mais n'eut que le temps de sentir l'impact dans son flanc avant de s'écrouler par terre. Elle se cogna la tête sur un pied de l'étagère et se mit à saigner. Aussitôt les deux hommes qui avaient les mains libres se saisirent du corps de la jeune fille tandis que le tireur nettoyait rapidement le canon de son arme avant de la dissimuler à nouveau dans son veston. Il porta vers ses lèvres le rabat de sa veste et après avoir prononcé quelques mots inaudibles, déguerpit.

Lorsque la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, drapée d'un peignoir, elle ne trouva pas son amie. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui s'échappait de sous sa serviette qu'elle avait nouée sur sa tête et pénétra dans l'entrée. La porte était ouverte, plaquée conte le mur comme si on l'avait forcée et sur le sol, une mare de sang s'étendait sur le parquet.

« Dva… »

Aussitôt, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour refouler la nausée qui l'envahit brutalement et laissa son dos ployer contre le mur. Son corps enveloppé du peignoir glissa au sol et elle reprit peu à peu son souffle. Comprenant que quelque chose clochait, elle se précipita vers le combiné de téléphone sans prendre garde aux objets qui traînaient par terre. Ses doigts encore humides s'accrochèrent sur le combiné du téléphone mais au moment où la tonalité retentissait à son oreille, elle n'entendit plus rien.

Un souffle immense balaya l'appartement qui s'embrasa tel du papier. Le choc ébranla une partie de l'immeuble mais rien ne s'effondra. Le feu continua de ravager la chambre et le corps de la jeune fille évanouie ne fut plus bientôt qu'un tas de cendres calcinées parmi les restes du canapé et des tapis.

En bas même de l'immeuble, une longue berline noire démarra et fila rapidement à travers la circulation sans laisser de traces derrière elle.

fin du prologue


	2. Un agent de charme

La suite tant attendue avec impatience qui découvre des personnages très attendus et révèle le comportement douteux de certains. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous n'avez qu'à lire.

Shasora : Hé hé, pas du tout ! Comme tu peux t'en douter, je promets un avenir pas très rose à Dva.

Mytiane : merci ! Pour le lien, il suffit de lire ce chapitre…

Et merci bien sûr à Miss Kairou

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction ". Merci et bonne lecture.

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 1 : UN AGENT DE CHARME.

Elle ressentit d'abord une douleur au flanc et tenta faiblement de remuer mais sans succès. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de froid et de dur : très certainement du métal. Elle ouvrit vaguement les yeux qui se mirent à papillonner, aveuglés par la lumière accrue et blanche au-dessus d'elle. En se redressant, elle arriva enfin à pouvoir considérer ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait assise sur une chaise mais ses poignets étaient attachés par une paire de solides menottes, elles-mêmes fixées au dossier et qui maintenaient ainsi fermement ses bras dans son dos. L'éclairage était totalement artificiel et seule une lourde porte se dressait face à elle.

Sa tête la lancinait douloureusement et elle la bascula en arrière pour tenter de se détendre. Son flanc avait été soigné car un épais bandage blanc recouvrait sa hanche gauche.

Elle chercha à se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait ici. N'aurait-elle pas du être en cours à la fac ? Ses souvenirs semblaient flous comme si on l'avait droguée. Alors qu'elle tentait péniblement de rassembler des images multiples et éparses, un bruit métallique retentit et elle se redressa brusquement. Une remontée de sang à sa tête la fit grimacer mais pas plus que lorsqu'elle comprit que le bruit qui résonnait encore était celui d'un verrou qu'on désenclenche pour faire pénétrer quelqu'un dans une salle. Et en effet, un garde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer un jeune homme. Son visage était impassible et il la fixa du regard jusqu'à temps de s'asseoir face à elle. Un signe de la main suffit et ils se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête (pour ainsi dire) sans personne pour les déranger.

« Melle Zviezdana, j'espère que le réveil n'est pas trop difficile. »

« Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ? Et puis, qui êtes-vous d'abord, lâcha t'elle en guise de réponse. »

« Vous êtes ici pour accepter ou refuser une proposition… »

« Si elle vient de vous, c'est non ! »

Il recula sa chaise et passa sa jambe en appui sur son genou. Son pantalon blanc lui seyait bien et contrastait étrangement avec sa veste noire. Il observa ses ongles et souffla dessus avant de se saisir d'une enveloppe glissée dans sa veste. En la jetant sur la table, il lança une petite phrase narquoise :

« Si j'étais vous, je jetterai un coup d'œil au contenu de cette enveloppe avant de prendre une décision définitive. »

« Très bien, mais il n'a jamais été pratique d'ouvrir une enveloppe avec des menottes, répliqua t'elle sur un ton à moitié railleur. »

Il leva les yeux et parut surpris. L'homme se leva donc et passa derrière elle. Dva sentit quelque chose effleurer ses mains puis retrouva sa liberté de mouvement.

« Je suis désolé, mais cela ne fait pas parti de mes habitudes de maltraiter les gens. J'espère au moins que ses hommes ne vous ont pas fait de mal. »

« Si on excepte un tir de balle dans la hanche, cela peut aller. »

Quelques instants de silence s'installèrent entre eux tandis qu'elle frottait ses poignets endoloris. En repensant aux paroles du jeune homme, ses lèvres se mirent à remuer.

« Attendez, si vous ne connaissez pas la façon de travailler de ses brutes, cela signifie que vous n'êtes pas le commanditaire de mon enlèvement ? »

« En effet, personnellement, je ne vous veux rien. D'ailleurs, je ne vous connais pas. Mais vous faire cette proposition fait parti de mes obligations. Si vous acceptez, je serai pour ainsi dire votre agent. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… »

Il tendit sa main vers la table. Le visage de l'homme était d'une relative immobilité et ses yeux sombres ne cessaient de la darder de leur feu froid. Ses épaules étaient tendues et son dos droit lui conféraient une allure vive malgré son calme apparent. Dva se souvint l'attente du jeune homme et se dépêcha d'arracher les contours de papier brunâtre. Trois photos lui glissèrent entre les mains. Ne sachant ce qu'elle allait trouver dessus, elle les porta à sa vue mais le regretta immédiatement. Ses doigts se crispèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ? »

« Il se trouve simplement que cette personne a accepté de travailler pour nous mais a eu un petit accident. Pour compenser le retard de son travail, on a donc pensé à vous. »

« C'est un odieux chantage… »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Je pourrais même vous aider mais je me suis donné une mission, moi aussi. »

« Quel était son travail, répondez-moi, s'écria presque Dva, brusquement muni d'un doute féroce qui s'installait peu à peu en elle. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, quelqu'un n'avait tout de même pas repris ce projet. Pas avec… L'homme se redressa et une fois debout, glissa les mains dans ses poches. Tous deux se toisaient avec humeur. L'homme fit une moue qui déforma ses traits puis se détourna de la jeune fille. Dva se sentit désemparée, elle avait tellement prié pour parvenir à oublier toutes ses horreurs qu'elle avait vues, tout ce qu'elle avait du enduré. Parvenir à mener une vie normale après cela avait été un calvaire mais alors que sa vie semblait reprendre un cours relativement normal, son passé la rattrapait. Elle aurait du savoir que cette chose remontrait un jour aux oreilles de personnes malintentionnées qui se dépêcheraient de se l'approprier. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas tellement le rôle qu'elle pourrait jouer.

« J'accepte votre demande, finit par lâcher entre ses mâchoires la jeune fille. »

« Très bien, je vois qu'il n'a pas été trop difficile de vous convaincre. Vous acceptez donc de travailler en temps qu'agent de renseignement. Votre première mission débutera sous peu. D'ici quelques heures, vous serez rapatriée dans la zone terrestre 79 et prendrait l'identité de Kathleen Ugain. Votre couverture sera un poste au ministère de l'intérieur. »

« Et quelle sera ma mission, accepta de déclarer la jeune fille ayant compris qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »

« Vous devrez établir un contact avec un homme. Je vous laisse le détail de votre mission. »

Un tas de paperasse atterrit sur la table dont une photo de papier glacée que Dva ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder. Elle fixait avec attention les traits de son interlocuteur.

« Puisque vous êtes mon agent de liaison, je peux savoir comment vous vous nommez ? »

L'homme esquissa un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Elle s'étendit sur la banquette qui se trouvait à peine au-dessus du sol. Elle avait parcouru le tas de feuilles et enregistré toutes les informations. Tout se mélangeait peu à peu dans sa tête, chiffres et lettres, dans un tourbillon infernal qui lui donna la migraine. Dva était parvenue à se retenir de pleurer pendant tout l'entretien et à soutenir les propos de son adversaire mais elle se sentait alors désemparée. Dans quoi avait-elle accepté de s'embarquer et à quel prix ? Ses yeux s'humectèrent et elle sentit les larmes couler sur sa face. Elle plongea son visage dans sa veste et renifla avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer le nom de l'homme qui l'avait enrôlé : Chang Wufei, Wufei, Wu … fei…

La porte en verre coulissa automatiquement devant le jeune homme qui s'empressa de pénétrer dans l'imposant bâtiment du ministère. Son allure détonnait avec l'atmosphère de rigueur et de silence qui régnait. C'est mains dans les poches de son jean, un blouson vaguement jeté sur ses épaules qu'il se fit annoncer à l'accueil où on lui demanda de bien vouloir patienter.

Une hôtesse d'accueil raccrocha un combiné téléphonique et lui exprima qu'on acceptait de le recevoir. Sifflotant, sa longue tresse ballottant dans son dos, Duo Maxwell s'avança devant les portes d'acier de l'ascenseur

Arrivé à l'étage, il progressa à travers des couloirs et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte. Mais au moment de frapper, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. La porte dans son dos était ouverte.

Il se retourna donc et glissa un coup d'œil discret dans le bureau où s'affairait une jeune femme. Elle devait être bien jeune (pas bien plus âgée que ses propres dix-huit ans) mais paraissait absolument charmante. Face à un meuble dont l'un des tiroirs était tiré en avant, elle manipulait minutieusement des dossiers, une paire de fines lunettes dorées penchée sur le bout de son nez. Un tailleur bleu lui serrait la taille et ses cheveux blonds relativement courts avaient été rattachés par une pince. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit derrière le visiteur qui se détourna de la secrétaire. La porte du bureau de la jeune femme s'ouvrit en grand et elle vit apparaître dans l'encadrement deux jeunes hommes dont l'un rougit brusquement. Ses longs cheveux auburn tressés lui descendaient dans le dos tandis que la personne qui venait de la surprendre croisa les bras avec suspicion. Heero Yuy portait un costume noir qui le rendait encore plus froid que son apparence naturelle. Duo fit semblant d'être étonné et voulut entamer la conversation pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais ce fut Heero qui l'interrogea.

« Que viens-tu encore faire ici, marmonna t'il avec un regard sombre. »

L'autre lui adressa un grand sourire à moitié sincère et hypocrite.

« Je me suis dis que tu ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de travail et je venais te proposer de dîner avec moi ce soir. »

« Dis plutôt que tu n'as personne avec qui sortir, Duo. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une réunion très importante ce soir et le ministre se doit d'y assister. EN tant que premier directeur de la sécurité, je me dois donc d'y assister. »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu l'appelles 'le ministre', déclara Duo en secouant la tête. TU es vraiment irrécupérable. Des fois, je me demande comment elle fait pour te supporter. »

« Un mot de plus et tu ressors d'ici en compagnie de quelques agents de sécurité, grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. »

« Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois. Temps pis pour toi, Je vais demander à cette jeune fille si elle accepte de dîner avec moi. »

Duo se retourna et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Dva le fixa d'un regard étonné et un peu hésitante.

« Mademoiselle, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec un illustre inconnu ? »

« Dites-lui oui et il déguerpira enfin, soupira Heero à l'adresse de la jeune secrétaire. »

Dva se détourna de son bureau, un énorme dossier dans les bras et fixant Duo dans ses grands yeux noisettes, fit un petit sourire.

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

« Je passerai vous prendre à 20 heures. Mademoiselle ? »

« Ugain, Kathleen Ugain. Et vous ? »

« Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. »

Le jeune homme à la tresse n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le chef de la sécurité (qui n'est autre que Heero) le traîna hors du couloir par le col de sa chemise, laissant Dva plus perplexe que jamais.

La porte claqua derrière elle et elle se sentit un peu lasse. Une main sympathique la poussa dans le dos pour la faire pénétrer dans le salon. La pièce était assez moderne, un long canapé prenait toute la longueur de la pièce et tournait étrangement le dos à la baie vitrée. Duo jeta ses clefs de voiture sur la table basse et ôta sa veste. Il invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire.

« Un simple jus de fruit serait parfait, murmura Dva. »

Une fois que le jeune homme eut pénétré dans la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de tout observer autour d'elle. Une décoration dépouillée mais qui ne manquait pas de charme. Lorsque Duo revint avec un plateau dans les bras, il la trouva admirant la vue qui surplombait la ville.

Le jeune homme avait revêtu un costume noir accompagné d'une chemise blanc dont il déboutonna le col tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une courte robe noire ornée de quelques perles vertes et avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui balayaient la nuque. Duo se redressa et fit courir une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Elle se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.

La soirée avait été parfaite. Un dîner dans un sympathique petit restaurant, les deux jeunes gens avaient tout de suite sympathisé et Duo n'avait cessé de dévorer sa compagne du regard. Peut-être allait-il en fin pouvoir établir une relation stable ?

« Tu ne m'as pas mis de glace, observa t'elle avec une pointe de malice. »

Duo parut surpris puis fit une petite grimace.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas ! »

Dva s'assit sur le canapé et se saisit d'un des verres qu'elle tendit au jeune homme lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lapa lentement son martini avec plaisir puis voulant se rapprocher de Kathleen, la vit se lever et le regarder avec un regard tout à fait différent. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'une profonde tristesse et elle secoua doucement la tête comme pour exprimer le regret de quelque chose. Duo la vit s'éloigner, il voulut la fixer mais sa tête se mit à tourner. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il tenta de se lever et tituba pendant quelques pas avant de voir le plafond s'éloigner et sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Une dernière fois, un doux visage apparut dans ses hallucinations avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Dva se redressa et ôta sa robe de soirée qui glissa sur le sol. Aussitôt après, elle revêtit une fine combinaison noire et sortit de son sac du matériel électronique. Elle alluma l'ordinateur du jeune homme et au bout de quelques instants, parvint à infiltrer le réseau.

(23/3/05)

fin du chapitre 1


	3. A travers le réseau

Et bien, voilà un petit chapitre qui s'est fait attendre (apparemment, ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous manquer, étant donné ne nombre de reviews que j'ai eu. Bande de radins). La suite des mésaventures de mon héroïne n'attend que vous. Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sympa avec elle et il 'y a même pas un pilote de gundam pour lui venir en aide ? Bon, c'est vrai. Quand on voit ce qu'elle leur fait…

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Merci, voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction ". Merci et bonne lecture.

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 2 : A TRAVERS LE RESEAU.

Heero ôta sa veste sombre et s'assit devant son ordinateur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux écrans de contrôle du bâtiment mais n'y vit rien d'anormal. La soirée était déjà plus qu'avancée et seuls quelques agents nocturnes travaillaient encore au ministère. Sa tasse de café à la main, il commença donc à pianoter à travers le réseau en quête d'informations. Cette nouvelle jeune femme qui travaillait dans son secteur l'intriguait. Il se devait de toutes façons de prospecter un peu dans le passé des gens pour s'assurer de la sécurité du ministre. Il entra son indicatif et un voyant vert lui indiqua qu'il était autorisé à pénétrer dans la base de données.

« Ugain... Kathleen Ugain..., marmonna t'il en recherchant le nom dans le fichier. »

L'écran afficha une erreur et Heero pesta en manquant de renverser son mug. Retrouvant son calme, il fixa son attention sur le rebord métallique du bureau et lança ses jambes dessus. Sa tête bascula et il ferma les yeux.

Kathleen Ugain avait intégré un poste au ministère depuis seulement quelques semaines et elle semblait fournir de l'excellent travail. Le chef de la sécurité avait vaguement entendu quelques commentaires tant sur sa assiduité que sur l'effet qu'elle produisait sur certains agents ministériels.

Il se pouvait qu'elle ne soit pas encore répertoriée dans le fichier central mais il pouvait toujours vérifier les données disponibles lors de son entretien et dans son dossier de candidature.

Il se préparait à se remettre au travail quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le fixa froidement puis empoigna fermement le combiné, il s'apprêta à envoyer balader l'importun qui osait le déranger. Heureusement sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge et un simple balbutiement franchit ses lèvres.

« M. Yuy, serait-il possible que vous raccompagniez Mme le ministre à sa voiture ? Son chauffeur l'attend devant le ministère. »

Le jeune homme laissa s'écouler quelques instants avant d'accepter d'un vaguement acquiescement. Lorsque le combiné retomba sur sa base, il se redressa et saisit sa veste. Son bippeur faisait une bosse dans sa poche et il prit son arme de service qu'il fourra dans son harnais.

Il parvint au bureau et aperçut la fine silhouette de la jeune femme. Toujours impassible, selon ses habitudes, il se contenta de la saluer et elle lui sourit.

« Bonsoir, Heero. Je suis désolée de te déranger. C'est mon secrétaire qui a tenu à t'appeler. Il pense que je ne suis pas sérieuse de rester travailler si tard. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

La jeune femme était vêtue d'un tailleur crème et elle avait jeté sur ses épaules un léger manteau couleur café. Ses cheveux châtains tirés en arrière lui donnaient un air un peu plus âgé et ses yeux bleus semblaient vous fixer avec attention. Elle porta une regard de côté au chef de la sécurité, observant sa silhouette avec un intérêt visible.

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma derrière eux et Heero enfonça le bouton. Une légère vibration se fit sentir puis la cabine s'ébranla. Les lumières pâles et blafardes se reflétaient sur les nombreux miroirs. Relena tourna son visage vers le jeune homme et ses yeux le fixèrent intensément. Il fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, profitant de l'occasion pour enfiler son oreillette.

« Tu sais, j'aurai besoin de ta présence pour demain lors de la réunion. »

« J'enverrai mes meilleurs éléments… »

Heero avait répondu du tac au tac sans laisser la vague croissante en lui le fracasser.

« Je préférerai que ce soit toi. Cela me mettre plus en confiance. »

« D'accord. »

Ce sont les seules paroles que les deux jeunes gens échangèrent car une petite sonnerie retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Le hall était désert mais la gigantesque façade de verre laissait voir la clarté de la nuit. Au dehors, un long véhicule attendait tous feux éteints. Lorsque Heero passa devant la jeune fille et regarda de chaque côté de l'avenue, tout lui sembla parfaitement normal. Les néons de la ville clignotaient dans les ténèbres en clairs-obscurs lassants et perpétuels. Un jeune homme sortit de la berline et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière du véhicule.

Heero poussa Relena d'une main dans le dos et elle monta sur la banquette arrière. Les feux du véhicule s'allumèrent violemment et produirent deux longues raies aveuglantes. Heero passa sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. La vitre glissa en un bruit de moteur électrique et Relena apparut.

« Merci Heero, je compte sur toi. Demain… »

Aussi vite que cela s'était passé, la berline du ministère disparut dans la nuit en un vrombissement sonore avant d'être étouffé dans les tourments et les rugissements nocturnes de la ville.

Une fois revenu dans son bureau, Heero se déshabilla et reprit son travail. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait cessé de lutter contre ses pensées qui en de longues tourmentes apparaissaient dans son esprit. Oui, il le savait : Relena ne lui était pas indifférente et il éprouvait bien malgré lui un pincement dans la poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser plus longtemps. Relena Darlian-peacecraft était l'actuel ministre des affaires étrangères et intraspatiales du pays malgré son jeune âge. Agée de dix-huit ans, ses talents politiques et ses capacités d'écoute en avaient fait un atout à la paix universelle qu'elle avait déjà représentée il y avait déjà longtemps. Et lui n'était qu'un ancien pilote, il n'avait pas vraiment de place dans ce nouveau monde qui se profilait devant les yeux ébahis de milliards d'humains. Son rôle si important en temps de guerre n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il avait disparu ce même instant où son armure mobile avait disparu pour toujours.

Heero Yuy avait été formé dès son plus jeune. On avait transformé son caractère, sa façon d'appréhender le monde. On avait de lui un parfait soldat, sans sentiments et sans états d'âme. Il le savait au fond de lui-même et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir ce pourquoi il avait été formé. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de penser à Relena.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le dossier de Kathleen Ugain, un crépitement électronique lui écorcha les oreilles. L'un des écrans de l'ordinateur du central affichait en immenses caractères rouges : INTRUSION EXTERNE.

Dva n'avait passé que quelques instants avant de parvenir à monter son matériel électronique. Ses mains anxieuses cessèrent de trembler quand elle parvint à infiltrer le réseau ministériel. Alors qu'elle venait d'enclencher la recherche du mot de passe de la base de données qui l'intéressait, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et en effet, elle venait d'être repérée. La panique la saisit, elle sentait dans son esprit la précipitation que l'autre effectuait pour la débusquer. Son sang froid la quittait et ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur les touches. Comme une traque infernale, bien que virtuelle, elle sentait son ventre se nouer et l'angoisse monter toujours plus. Elle tenta vainement de forcer le registre mais la personne à l'autre bout du réseau était déjà occupée à rechercher son identificateur. De toutes façons, elle ne trouverait que celui du jeune homme, Duo Maxwell. Il serait pourtant facile de remonter jusqu'à elle, si c'était le chef de la sécurité qui la pistait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber son infiltration, le fichier fut brusquement téléchargé et elle rompit brutalement la communication.

« Quatre, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit débarquer dans son bureau son adjoint de retour de la bourse. Trowa Barton lui apparut avec un calme presque flegmatique. Quatre lui avait demandé de gérer quelques affaires avec des sous-traitances.

« Toutes les actions viennent de chuter en bourse. Les tiennes ne vont pas tarder à suivre. »

Quatre écarquilla les yeux et comprenant les paroles de son ami se redressa brutalement de son dossier de fauteuil.

« Il faut y faire face immédiatement. Ce n'est pas le moment de chuter dans les cours... »

« Oui, j'ai lancé un des meilleurs sur le coup et il tente de minimiser les dégâts. »

Quatre était abattu par la nouvelle. Superviser la multinationale industrielle de son père lui paraissait toujours une tâche hors de sas capacités. Mais il avait trouvé de l'aide dans la personne de son ami : Trowa. Après la disparition de leur Gundam, il avait proposé un poste d'adjoint à son ami qui s'était révélé être bien plus que cela. C'était lui qui l'aidait dans toutes ses décisions et sans lui, la société aurait déjà plusieurs fois essuyé des revers de croissance...

Devant la panique qui apparut sur les traits du jeune PDG, Trowa sourit.

« Allons Quatre ! Tout va bien se passer, au pire, la RWS ne perdra que peu. Mais sais-tu quelle l'entreprise qui vient de faire s'écrouler le marché ? »

L'autre secoua négativement la tête.

« C'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus. Une société totalement inconnue vient de prendre possession de toutes les compagnies d'exploitations spatiales. Il s'agit de la ISE. Il va falloir que je fasse quelques recherches dessus. »

« Très bien mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit aller dîner dans moins de deux heures. Tiens, au fait, le journal si ça t'intéresse. »

Trowa le saisit au passage et laissa son ami à son travail. Il parcourut rapidement les premières pages et lut quelques articles d'économie. La première page titrait une rencontre des plus hauts diplomates de la paix qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Une photo de Relena accompagnait l'article. Trowa survola l'article mais n'y lut rien d'intéressant. Il allait jeter négligemment le journal dans la corbeille à papier de son bureau quand une autre photo l'interpella. Une jeune fille blonde avec un magnifique sourire. Ses courts cheveux rebiquaient avec le vent et un foulard entourait son cou. La photo semblait avoir été prise sur un campus universitaire car l'on voyait en fond de hauts bâtiments et des étudiants allongés sur l'herbe.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Alors qu'il revenait du centre-ville où il avait traité des affaires avec des industriels et des chefs d'entreprises, il avait aperçu Duo Maxwell, l'ancien pilote de Gundam en compagnie de cette jeune fille. Et pourtant, l'article qui complétait la photo insistait sur le fait que la jeune fille avait disparu en de mystérieuses circonstances. Un grave incendie d'origine indéterminée avait réduit une partie de son immeuble en cendres et plusieurs personnes y avaient tragiquement trouvé la mort.

Trowa, trop curieux, jeta le journal sur son bureau et entreprit de faire une recherche sur son ordinateur. Il tapa le nom de la jeune fille mais ne trouva aucune informations au nom de Dva Zviezdana. Seul un autre nom revenait, celui d'un homme : Piat' Zviezdana. Son front se plissa lorsqu'il eut commencé à lire la page sous ses yeux.

Dva sentit son corps se détendre brutalement. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée lors de son infiltration venait de l'abandonner. Son dos s'affaissa mollement dans le fauteuil et elle resta quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide. Comment en était-elle arrivée à accepter ceci ? Cet homme qui s'était présenté à elle lui avait confié comme mission de récupérer des informations dans la base de données du ministère. Son poste au ministère n'était qu'un camouflage. Cela encore, elle l'avait supporté mais le fait de devoir manipuler ce jeune homme lui avait paru atroce.

Elle basculait un peu plus dans l'horreur à chaque fois qu'on lui ordonnait quelque chose. Et elle se voyait contrainte d'obéir.

Cependant, les deux autres hommes dont semblaient émaner les ordres avaient été très persuasifs. Les dernières photos que lui avait montrées Chang Wufei (qui lui avait alors seulement paru être l'intermédiaire entre les ordres et elle-même) lui avait mis le cœur au bord des lèvres en voyant ce qui avait été fait sur cette personne.

Elle avait donc accepté en hochant maladroitement la tête, à quoi l'un des deux hommes avaient répondu par un grand sourire carnassier qui plus qu'effrayée. Mais c'était cette question qui avait fini de l'achever lors de leur entretien.

« Melle Zviezdana, connaissez-vous l'existence du projet XW 189 ? »

Elle tressauta en entendant ce nom. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Les doutes qu'elle avait eus ne pouvaient être fondés. Elle ravale sa salive et regarda fixement ses interlocuteurs sans ciller.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Etant donné l'incapacité de notre agent à travailler, il se trouve que vous êtes alors la seule à pouvoir mener son travail à bien, il me semble… »

Les sous-entendus ne laissaient aucun doute. Quelqu'un avait bien mis la main sur cette expérience et comptait la réutiliser. Mais pour quel projet ?

Refoulant ses souvenirs, elle se saisit du téléphone portable qui lui avait été confié et se mit en communication avec son intermédiaire. Elle inséra la petite carte de donnés dans l'ordinateur et regarda le transfert des informations s'effectuer.

« J'ai effectué ce qui été prévu, lâcha t'elle brutalement. »

« Très bien. Nous savons maintenant que vous êtes dignes de confiance. »

« Mais ces informati… »

« N'ont aucunes valeurs pour nous. Ceci n'était qu'un test. Votre vraie mission commence demain. »

En entendant cela, Dva sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle allait devenir folle, jusqu'où ses hommes l'entraîneraient-ils ? Elles étaient devenues leur outil et ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Sa gorge se noua quand elle entendit sa mission mais elle refoula la peine qui la submergea.

« Votre matériel sera disposé dans un appartement dont vous possédez la clef dans votre tunique. L'adresse est notée dessus. C'est compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, demain. Dix heures trente. C'est votre unique chance de sauver cette personne. SI vous échouez, elle sera immédiatement exécutée. »

La conversation fut brutalement coupée et la jeune fille se trouva au milieu du salon, ses vêtements en désordre sur le sol, le matériel envahissant la table et le corps de Duo Maxwell étendu sur le canapé.

C'est quand elle releva les yeux qu'elle aperçut à travers son reflet sur la baie vitrée que ses yeux s'étaient voilés de larmes.

Dix minutes, il ne restait aucune traces d'elle.

(16/5/05)

fin du chapitre 2


	4. Attentat

Des aventures toujours aussi malheureuses pour mon héroïne… N'y a t'il vraiment personne qui puisse l'aider ? A vous de lire pour le savoir…

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction ". Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 3 : ATTENTAT.

* * *

La porte claque derrière elle et elle descendit rapidement les escaliers en trottinant, non pas de ce pas vif et léger mais saccadé et pressé. La poignée de la lourde mallette s'enfonçait dans la chair de ses doigts mais elle serra un peu plus fort les mâchoires pour n'en rien faire paraître. L'appartement dans lequel elle avait passé le reste de la nuit n'avait rien de particulier : absolument banal. Mais dans à peine quelques minutes, une équipe serait sur place pour effacer toutes traces de son passage. Dva respira profondément et appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture du garage. Elle fut surprise en voyant le véhicule qui l'attendait…

Une magnifique berline cabriolet de couleur argentée. Courbe parfaite, moteur puissant, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais c'est un goût amer qui remonta dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle déposa la valise sur le siège passager. Cherchant en tâtonnant les clefs, elle finit par mettre le contact. Elle frotta ses mains sur la jupe de son tailleur et dans un vrombissement lent et profond, sortit la voiture du garage.

La journée s'annonçait parfaitement sereine : un brillant soleil illuminait les façades de verres des immeubles. La nausée monta peu à peu en elle, ses mains glissant toujours un peu plus sur le cuir du volant. Dva s'arrêta à un feu rouge et ferma les yeux, repensant aux paroles du dénommé Wufei.

Son interlocuteur lui avait parlé d'une voix froide, comme s'il semblait totalement détaché de sa situation. Après tout, il n'était que le lien de communication entre elle et les ordres, un simple agent de liaison. Si Chang Wufei faisait parti de cette organisation… Il ne semblait pas partager les mêmes objectifs. Dva n'avait pu douter qu'elle était tombée entre de biens mauvaises mains, puissantes et redoutées. Les équipements qu'elle avait vus lors de sa courte détention n'en faisaient aucun doute. Seule une organisation assez importante pouvait se permettre de posséder des stations spatiales de cette envergure… Rien que de repenser à celle-ci lui faisait tourner la tête. Alors qu'elle s'était maintenue la tête entre ses mains pendant de si longues heures pour ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle–même, elle n'avait pu que pleurer en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans une station spatiale. C'était il y avait bien longtemps… Avant les affrontements de l'Alliance et les attaques sur les zones terrestres. Mais tout cela était fini, on ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Le feu passa au vert et elle engagea une vitesse avant de tourner sur sa droite. La circulation était assez importante, aussi ne vit-elle pas un discret véhicule sombre la suivre. Dva enfila une paire de lunette de soleil sur son nez et plissa les yeux. Pour elle, cela ne faisait pas de doute… Il s'agissait d'une organisation qui possédait très certainement une couverture : peut-être une entreprise ou quelque chose de semblable.

Les frissons la parcouraient toujours plus fréquemment et elle eut un haut le cœur en repensant à la voix qu'elle avait entendue pendant la nuit au bout de son téléphone.

« Melle Zviedana, pour vous encourager dans votre mission, on m'a demandé de vous faire écouter cet enregistrement… »

Un clic, un bruit de fond, quelques crachotements sur la bande et elle l'entendit. Elle n'aurait jamais su reconnaître cette voix sans savoir d'avance à qui s'attendre. Un sanglot étouffé et puis…

« Dva, c'est moi… Ecoute… Il ne faut pas… je me … Je me suis trompé… Je n'aurai pas du… »

A nouveau quelques sanglots qui durent se noyer dans des sanglots. Cette fois ci, bien plus faible et essoufflée.

« Quoi qu'on… te dise… Ne fais rien… Ne tente rien… même pour moi… Dva, écou… »

Elle avait porté ses mains devant sa bouche, sentant le cœur lui monter au bord des lèvres. La voix de son agent avait résonné, froide et métallique au combiné.

« Je pense que ceci vous motivera d'autant plus… »

Son pied enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et elle sentit ses courts cheveux balayés par le vent qui la giflait au visage, comme pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et sortir de ce cauchemar réel vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Derrière elle, deux files sur sa droite, une berline s'engagea pour sortir : une sortie avant le ministère.

* * *

Relena attendait avec calme dans le couloir. Les hautes portes encore fermées lui barraient le passage vers la salle de réunion. Elle attendait patiemment que tous les invités à ce congrès aient été introduits dans la salle du conseil avant d'y pénétrer à son tour. Le tapis rouge sous ses pieds lui paraissait ridicule. Elle détourna la tête et vit dans un coin une stature plus haute que la sienne s'avancer. L'homme vêtu d'un costume noir portait une oreillette et ses lunettes noires cachaient son regard qu'elle devinait aiguisé et précis.

« Heero, je te remercie d'avoir accepter ma demande. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la contournant, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit le jeune homme sans que sa physionomie en soit altérée. »

« Allons, Heero… »

Le battant s'ouvrit et un murmure se fit entendre. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer, la réunion l'appelait. C'était elle qui l'avait décidée et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait. Elle s'avança d'un pas sur ses hauts talons et son pantalon pourpre se défroissa.

« Bonne chance, Relena… »

Elle détourna la tête et n'eut que le temps de voir un sourire dans l'ombre avant d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière elle. Décidément, Heero était imprévisible. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : il l'aimait. Elle serra son dossier contre son flanc et salua aimablement les différents membres puis l'en entonna de s'asseoir.

Dans le couloir, le visage de Heero retrouva sa raideur et son regard glacé. Il fit placer trois hommes devant chaque porte de la salle et parvint enfin à se détacher des couloirs malgré le sentiment oppressant qu'il n'aurait pas du. Cette infiltration qu'il avait surprise hier lui laissait présager le pire. Et il espérait fortement se tromper dans ses déductions mais il ne pouvait en être sûr que d'une seule façon.

* * *

Duo avait encore un goût passablement infect dans la bouche alors qu'il prit le volant de sa voiture. Non, décidément, il n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé et il n'y comprenait toujours rien. Un violent mal de crâne lui élançait le front. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer : sa chemise froissée, il n'avait que jeté sa veste sur ses épaules et était parti en trombe. Vers le ministère. Où avait bien pu passer Kathleen ? C'était insensé, il se souvenait d'avoir dîné avec elle puis d'être rentré en sa compagnie. Ils avaient bu un verre ensemble, oui. Son verre encore inachevé sur la table basse à son réveil en était une preuve. Mais plus traces de la jeune fille. Avait-il été si mauvais que cela cette nuit-là, se demanda t'il en souriant. Mais là n'était pas le problème. De toutes façons, il s'était retrouvé encore vêtu. Il ne s'était donc rien passé. Et c'était bien là ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi Kathleen avait-elle disparu ? Ils n'avaient rien. Pourtant, elle était tout ce que Duo avait besoin en ce moment. Cette épaule souple où posait sa tête, ses immenses yeux verts où se perdre, ses courts cheveux blonds où enfouirent son visage… Le jeune homme venait très certainement de le réaliser sans pouvoir réellement le concevoir. Oui, il aimait cette jeune fille. Plus que ces aventures qu'il avait rencontrées un samedi soir et à qui il avait dit au revoir le suivant. Non, pour l'instant, rien ne comptait plus pour Duo Maxwell de retrouver Kathleen Ugain, où plutôt celle qui prétendait s'appeler ainsi. Mais cela, il ne le savait pas. Mais un détail le gênait… Que faisait son ordinateur sous tension…

Il entendit une petite sonnerie et il décrocha son téléphone, tenant son volant d'une unique main, zizagant aisément entre les autres véhicules autour de lui.

« Oui, allô ? »

« Maxwell ? »

« Oui, c'est moi-même. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Duo comme tout le monde, déclara le jeune américain d'une voix rauque. »

« J'aimerai que tu m'expliques certaines choses »

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps. Rappelle-plus tard. J'ai un truc bien plus urgent à faire »

Duo referma le téléphone et le fit glisser sur le tableau de bord. Son visage prit un air soucieux. Ses doutes prirent l'allure de soupçons et il espéra plus que jamais retrouver Kathleen.

* * *

Kathleen se plaqua contre le mur et referma rapidement la porte du bureau. Elle était parvenue à entrer dans le ministère sans que personne ne remarque rien d'inhabituel. Elle s'était faufilée au rez-de-chaussée à travers les autres départements. Un homme de la sécurité lui avait demandé ce qu'elle cherchait et elle lui avait répondu avec une aisance qui l'avait par la suite bouleversée qu'elle allait chercher un dossier qu'on avait oublié de lui remettre. Le tout accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Elle se dévêtit rapidement et enfile la combinaison noire que contenait son sac. Elle s'accroupit ensuite et fit jouer les verrous de la mallette. Un impressionnant fusil lui faisait face qu'elle réussit à monter rapidement. Elle fit jouer le viseur qu'elle finit par faire glisser. Elle le fixa sur son dos et se saisit du petit fusil à pompe qu'il lui avait été remis. Une sueur froide coula le long de son front et elle trembla d'une excitation maladive et panique quand elle réalise ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et plus encore, qu'elle avait agi de sang-froid comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle serra les dents, ouvrit lentement la porte et enfila les lunettes infra-rouges, coinçant ses cheveux dans la monture.

* * *

Montant sur le trottoir, Duo fit déraper sa voiture juste devant le ministère. Il sauta précipitamment hors du véhicule et ne prêta pas attention aux hommes qui venaient vers lui. Marchant d'un pas rapide, un air décidé et hargneux sur le visage, il les évita.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez laisser ce véhicule ici, lui exposa t'on en lui barrant la route d'un bras puissant. »

Il le repoussa violemment et se mit à courir. Deux gardes vinrent sur sa gauche mais il se mit à courir plus vite. Une fois la porte passée, rien pour l'arrêter. Un des hommes lui hurla l'ordre de s'arrêter, de plaquer ses mains sur la tête et de s'allonger à terre. Duo se retourna et alors qu'un bras s'appuyait sur son épaule, il décocha un violent coup de poing du droit à l'agent de sécurité.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il savait pertinemment que les hommes ne feraient pas feu sur lui ainsi. Il se trompa car une détonation derrière lui le surprit et il plongea à terre. La panique se fit aussitôt dans la rue et la porte en verre glissa sur son passage.

Duo s'avança devant le bureau de renseignement et demanda où se trouvait Kathleen Ugain. On lui répondit qu'elle était arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt et qu'elle s'était rendu au département B 117. Il se remit à courir sans se rendre compte des cris de la secrétaire qui décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de la sécurité.

« Ici, sécurité, j'écoute. »

« Un homme vient de forcer l'entrée du ministère. Il se dirige vers le département B117. »

« Très bien. Un homme de type américain, cheveux longs ? »

« Oui, tressés. Il cherche Melle Ugain. »

La tonalité de fin de conversation surit la secrétaire qui raccrocha. Aux étages supérieurs, Heero Yuy palpa son arme de service dans son harnais et se saisit du pistolet devant lui. Il appuya sur l'interphone pour ordonner à ses hommes de se tenir prêts à intervenir mais rien ne lui répondit. Ses yeux flamboyèrent un court instant avant qu'il ne se lance dans les escaliers.

* * *

Dva observait avec attention au travers de ces lunettes de vision infra-rouge ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Apparemment, on avait bien effectué le travail. Elle s'agenouilla au coin d'un couloir et se remit à courir furtivement. Alors qu'elle tournait le dos, un cri retentit derrière elle et Dva n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de se retrouver face à une jeune femme. Cette dernière lâcha ce qu'elle portait et Dva s'avança jusqu'à elle, le canon de son revolver braqué sur elle. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler violemment sur la gâchette, elle avait tellement peur de laisser partir le coup ! Elle leva l'arme tandis que l'autre jeune femme se mettait à crier et la frappa avec la crosse. Mais le temps s'écoulait.

Plusieurs personnes sortirent de leur bureau après avoir entendu crier. Dva ferma les yeux et se mordit rudement les lèvres, jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

« Couchez-vous ! Tous à terre… »

Certains, perplexes et étonnés, restèrent sans bouger mais d'autres pris de panique se jetèrent au sol, les mains sur la tête. Dva allait tourner la tête quand un homme de la sécurité apparut et lui tira dessus. Un réflexe incroyable la fit se dévier de la trajectoire de la balle et elle répliqua une rafale de tirs qui atteignirent l'homme à l'épaule. Il s'écroula contre le mur, laissant une trace pourpre et sanglante contre la peinture blanche.

Dva se sentir pâlir et prit ses jambes à son coup. Elle ne pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait tiré délibérément sur un homme. Non, surtout ne pas penser… Deux couloirs de plus, le fusil accroché à son dos le lui faisait fléchir et son revolver à la main lui paraissait plus que tout encombrant. Mais elle se devait de réussir.

Elle parvint devant la galerie qui aboutissait à la salle de réunion et se glissa silencieusement dans un contre-rejet du mur pour surprendre les gardes. En un échange de tir, l'affaire fut réglée. Tout en courant, elle défonça la porte d'un brusque et puissant coup de pied.

« Ceci est une prise d'otage ! Que personne ne bouge, hurla t'elle. Vous allez lever les mains en l'air et vous placer contre le mur sans discuter. »

Malgré sa voix essoufflée, le canon de son arme braqué sur eux les convint rapidement. Alors que tous s'exécutaient, Dva reconnut celle qui présidait la réunion : Relena Darlian-peacecraft. Elle l'empoigna par l'épaule et la força à se retourner.

« Vous, vous me suivez ! »

Relena la fixa d'un regard à la fois paniquée et surpris mais obtempéra rapidement. La jeune russe fit passer la ministre devant elle et s'avança rapidement, l'arme au poing. On lui avait bien demandé de descendre cette jeune femme mais cela ne lui était pas possible. Elle aurait du pénétrer dans la salle et la descendre d'un unique coup de fusil. Elle ne le supporterait pas, non. Dva changea donc brusquement le plan qui lui avait été imposé.

Alors qu'elle traversait un hall à la toiture de verre, elle entendit une cavalcade derrière elles. Brutalement, elle attira la ministre devant elle et retourna en pointant l'arme contre la tempe de Relena.

Heero Yuy apparut devant elles, son arme braqué sur elle, son regard aiguisé et froid. Tout son corps ne semblait n'être qu'un gigantesque élancement tant la colère de son visage le métamorphosait. Quelques hommes derrière lui apparurent ainsi que des curieux aux étages qui les surplombaient. Toues les regards tournés vers Dva ne la mettait que plus mal à l'aise.

« Arrêtez-vous ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour pénétration sur zone de défense, port d'arme illégal et prise d'otage. Relâchez l'otage et déposez votre arme au sol. »

« Je ne ferai aucun mal à cette jeune femme, déclara Dva en remontant relâchent quelque peu son étreinte. Même si j'étais venue ici pour la tuer, je pense qu'il est possible de négocier avec les gens qui… »

« Vous reconnaissez donc agir pour le compte d'une organisation anti-gouvernementale ? »

Tout à coup, la tension fut à son comble quand un bruit se fit entendre sur leur droite. Un jeune homme apparut, le visage blanc comme un linge, la chemise débraillée et les yeux palpitants de malaise. Ses longs cheveux chatains tressés retombèrent dans son dos lorsqu'il s'arrêta car l'homme portant des lunettes infra-rouges le fixait, son arme braquée vers lui.

Duo Maxwell aperçut son ancien camarade et se reprit un peu.

« Heero, il faut que tu me dises… Où elle est… Je dois lui parler… c'est urgent… »

« Duo, nous sommes dans une prise d'otage… La vie de Relena Darlian-peacecraft est en jeu ainsi que la paix interspatiale. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. La personne que tu cherches est devant toi… »

Le chef de la sécurité avait débité son petit discours sans bouger mais Duo avait remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient plissé et un tic avait agité son visage lorsqu'il avait parlé de Relena. Il parut étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se retournant, il fixa les alentours du regard, les lèvres tremblantes d'appréhension.

C'est alors qu'il fixa le preneur d'otage qui le visait toujours mais sa main armée tremblait de plus en plus. L'homme vêtu de sa combinaison noire fit un pas en arrière et poussa Relena sur le côté.

« Kathleen…Kath… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du jeune homme et ses yeux bleues parurent se remplir de larmes désespérées, trop fou d'avoir voulu croire à ce mensonge. L'homme face à lui abaissa son arme, les lunettes de vision volèrent sur le sol et elle révéla son visage au grand jour.

« Je t'aimais… alors que… tu n'as fait que… Me manipuler…Kath… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Duo… »

Heero profita de l'occasion et d'un geste fit signe à Relena de se reculer, il tira un coup sur la jeune fille et tout se passa en un éclair.

Dva vit le tir partir et elle ferma les yeux, décidée à accepter la mort certaine qui l'attendait. Un violent choc la surprit au creux du dos et reprenant conscience, elle vit Duo se jeter devant elle. Sans comprendre, l'arme de secours à son flanc glissa entre ses mains et tout en tombant, Dva et Heero échangèrent plusieurs coups de feu. Une violente douleur envahit sa cheville et elle bascula par terre tout en percevant la silhouette du jeune américain se courbait sous la souffrance. Son corps retomba mollement sur le sol et sa tête frappa le carrelage de marbre blanc. Un flot de sang se mit à couler de sa tête, et c'est les yeux grand ouverts mais tournés vers le ciel que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les verrières, qu'il déclara ses derniers mots.

« Dva, je … Je t'… aime… »

Le tout fut emporté dans un gargouillis sonore et c'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et quelqu'un l'attira brusquement en arrière. Elle se vit donner l'ordre de courir, ce qu'elle fit sans comprendre. Devant ses yeux effarés et remplis de larmes, les images du jeune américain couché à terre défilaient toujours plus nombreuses et rapides. Des bras l'enserrèrent brutalement à la taille et la plaquèrent contre le mur alors que les hommes de Heero parvenaient à l'entrée du couloir. Tout chavira autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit la porte d'un ascenseur s'ouvrir mais aucune cabine apparaître. Le cliquetis d'un harnais se fit entendre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Un pas en arrière et elle bascula dans le vide.

* * *

Arrivés au sol, on fit basculer un panneau métallique et un couloir apparut devant elle. Un bras la poussa à avancer et elle ne put rien faire d'autre. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se retourna et donna un violent coup de coude dans la poitrine de l'homme qui la suivait.

« Ca ne sert à rien… je sais que j'ai échoué… Et je sais que vous allez mettre vos menaces à exécution… Alors ma vie n'a plus de sens… Tuez-moi…comme je l'ai tué là-haut… »

La silhouette de l'homme se redressa et frotta énergiquement le bras qui avait bloqué le coup. Dans la pénombre, on en pouvait distinguer son visage.

« Melle Zviedana, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Et si je viens de vous sauver, c'est que je sais pourquoi vous avez fait cela…. Et sous quelles influences… »

Dva se plaqua contre le mur et laissa glisser son corps qui lui semblait parcouru de crampes. Elle blottit la tête contre ses genoux et sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

* * *

fin du chapitre 3

28 mai 05


	5. L'accusé innocent

On avance un peu dans le mystère sans toutefois en découvrir trop (heureusement, sinon, raconter cette histoire ne vaudrait pas le coup). Au passage, je remercie mes fainéants de lecteurs qui ne se donnent même pas la peine de rewiewer !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques à l'adresse suivante : avec comme objet "fanfiction ". Merci et bonne lecture.

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 4 : L'ACCUSÉ INNOCENT.

« Duo Maxwell, vous êtes accusé d'organisation de complot diplomatique, de prise d'otages de personnalité politique, de pénétration en zone d'accès limité et d'avoir aidé à s'enfuir une terroriste. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ? »

Le jeune homme soupira profondément et laissa sa tête basculer en avant. Les deux jours qu'il avait passé enfermé dans une des cellules de sécurité ne lui avaient pas délié la langue ; non pas qu'il ait brûlé de garder toute la vérité pour lui (d'ailleurs, il n'était même plus certain de comprendre ce qui s'était passé), mais la réanimation qu'il avait subie ne lui avait laissé qu'une impression de vide immense, d'un manque que rien ne pouvait combler accompagné de prodigieuses douleurs à la tête. Son bras en écharpe l'élançait de façon incessante et la balle qui avait pénétré son abdomen n'avait rien arrangé.

C'était la troisième fois qu'on le tirait de sa cellule pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise, les mains menottés dans le dos, la lumière blafarde dans les yeux : tout cela lui donnait le tournis.

« Accusé, qu'avez-vous à répondre à ses accusations ? »

L'homme qui lui parlait ne cessait de répéter ses questions stupides.

« Je n'ai rien à déclarer, sauf que vous faites une belle erreur judiciaire… »

Un silence de mort emplit la salle. Une porte grinça et quelques pas saccadés retentirent.

« Maxwell, tu as réussi à te moquer de tous ceux qui t'ont interrogé mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi. »

Cette voie, froide et hachée, avec un léger accent… Deux mains glissèrent sur son dos voûté et un bs passa autour de son cou. D'un brusque mouvement, l'homme lui redressa la tête. Quelques pas de plus et Duo découvrit devant lui l'adolescent avec qui il avait autrefois sauvé la terre de la révolution lancée par Oz. Mais ce temps était révolu, disparu au fin fond des mémoires et dont les protagonistes avaient gentiment disparu de la circulation sans trop laisser de traces.

Heero toisa le jeune américain dont les cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un air épouvantable. Il respira profondément et se remit à parler.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu as organisé cette mission dans le but de supprimer la ministre. Cela aurait causé une crise diplomatique sans précédent. Mais je doute toutefois que tu ais agi de ton propre chef. Je te demande donc de me fournir les noms de ceux qui se trouvent derrière tout cela… »

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. ! Tu le sais parfaitement, Heero ! Simplement, tu es toujours aussi borné… »

« Je voudrais aussi savoir la véritable identité de la jeune femme qui travaillait au ministère, qui la sauvait et où elle se trouve actuellement. »

Duo fixa le jeune homme des yeux et la verve qu'il avait mise dans ses réponses jusqu'à maintenant disparut.

« Heero, je sais juste qu'elle se nomme Kathleen Ugain et que son véritable prénom était Dva. Dva Zviezdana. »

« Et comment l'as tu appris ? »

« Elle a laissé son sac dans mon appartement après m'avoir drogué et avoir infiltré un réseau informatique depuis mon poste personnel. J'y ai trouvé des papiers au nom de Ugain mais aussi une carte d'étudiante à ce nom. »

« Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire… »

« Sincèrement, Heero, pourquoi aurais-je voulu tuer Relena alors que nous l'avons soutenu lors de la tentative de prise du pouvoir ! »

« Silence, hurla le jeune homme en frappant de ses poings la table qui se trouvait devant lui. »

« Heero, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu agis désespérément parce que tu as eu mal. Tu as cru que Relena allait mourir. Et tu l'aimes. Plus que tout, elle est passée avant toutes tes obligations dans ta vie. Toute cette idéologie de combattant que l'on t'a inculqué n'est plus tournée que vers elle. Et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. C'est pour cela que… »

La voix du jeune américain lacérait ses pensées, ses paroles qu'il refoulait au plus profond de lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre vienne les lui répéter. Il ne pouvait faire passer ses sentiments qu'il avait depuis si longtemps refoulé et remettre en cause cette condition si parfaite de combattant qu'on lui avait inculqué. Et pour cela, il était à tout, même à accuser un innocent !

« … tu refoules tout en toi et m'accuses ! »

« Silence, rugit-il une fois de plus. »

Mais cette fois-ci, son cri s'accompagna d'un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'accusé.

« Gardes ! Emmenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule ! »

La porte claque et le bruit des bottes claquant sur le sol résonna dans sa tête. On releva brutalement Duo dont la joue en feu saignait abondamment et gonflait à vue d'œil. La porte claqua.

Heero se laissa tomber par terre. Il tiendrait bon, jusqu'au bout. Même si pour cela, il devait refouler ses sentiments et perdre son humanité : ne plus faire de lui qu'un être avide de vengeance plus que de justice.

Ses sanglots avaient disparus au fond de sa gorge mais étaient restés présents tout le temps pendant lequel elle avait sombré dans une torpeur douloureuse mais salvatrice. A son réveil, elle n'avait pas osé bouger tant sa peur de l'inconnu était grande. Mais il ne lui avait fallu que quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle se redressa d'un bond et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait entre les couvertures d'une petit lit au sommier quelque peu défoncé. Dans un coin de la pièce, l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé s'était assis, attendant qu'elle reprenne conscience.

« Où suis-je, murmura Dva en passant une main tremblante sur son front, ce qui lui permit d'écarter les mèches de cheveux collés à son front. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes ici en sécurité. Nous ne sommes que deux à connaître cette planque. Enfin, trois maintenant… »

Un fin sourire arqua ses lèvres et il la dévisagea d'un regard chaleureux et compatissant. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une longue mèche de cheveux châtains sur son visage et cachait à moitié ses yeux verts qui l'observaient.

« Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Trowa, Trowa Barton. Et je ne souhaite que vous aider. J'ai découvert votre véritable identité après quelques recherches, Melle Zviezdana. »

Dva hocha la tête, elle se doutait que sa véritable identité reviendrait un jour à la lumière.

« Je sais aussi que vous avez été manipulé par un groupuscule qui vous a obligé à agir de cette façon… »

La jeune fille replia ses jambes sous elle, dans le méli-mélo des couvertures et se plaqua contre le mur. Sa combinaison lui collait à la peau, le dénommé Barton n'avait apparemment pas eu l'audace de la lui enlever. Il lui proposa de boire quelque chose de chaud pour se remettre de ses émotions. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle portait avec satisfaction une tasse brûlante ses lèvres.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Une dizaine d'heure, je pense, lui répondit le jeune homme sans même prendre la peine de regarder la montre à son poignet. »

Il était vêtu d'un épais pantalon noir aux poches bourrées de divers objets tandis qu'une veste en cuir sombre reposait sur le dossier d'une autre chaise. Dva sentit son cœur se serrer en repenser à ce qui s'était passé au ministère. Elle se mit à trembler et la tasse agitée de secousses désordonnées et de plus en plus violentes fit par éclater en mile morceaux sur le sol, maculant le tout d'éclaboussures incolores.

« Le jeune homme, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'est pas… »

« Mort ? Non, mais c'est tout comme. Mais Maxwell est assez résistant et têtu pour tenir tête à qui que ce soit. Même Heero ne le fera pas flancher. »

« Vous le connaissez, s'exclame t'elle avec surprise. »

« Bien sûr, Duo Maxwell est un des cinq jeunes hommes qui pilotaient les anciens Gundam et qui a permis d'éviter la révolution d'Oz. »

« L'opération Meteor, vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui. »

Une pensée lui traversa la tête et elle sentit son cœur se soulever un plus fort.

« Quels étaient les autres personnes qui ont agi avec lui ? »

« Quatre Raberba Winner, l'actuel président de la RWS, une multinationale industrielle. Duo Maxwell, que vous connaissez. Heero Yuy, qui est maintenant chargé de la sécurité de la ministre des affaires étrangères, c'est lui qui a abattu Duo. »

Le regard de Dva s'embruma et elle s'empressa de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Peut-être que l'un des deux derniers noms serait celui qu'elle espérait.

« Vous avez parlé de cinq personnes ? Qui sont les deux autres ? »

« Moi-même et le dernier a pour sa part disparu de la circulation. Il s'agit de Chang Wufei. »

En entendant cela, deux sentiments contraires envahirent la jeune fille qu'un haut-le-cœur obligea à se plaquer contre le mur. Ses espoirs envolés en fumée, elle venait de découvrir un lien qui unissait : l'homme qu'elle avait floué, celui qui l'avait abattu, celui qui venait de la sauver et l'homme qui l'avait menacée.

Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir un cri étouffé. Le jeune homme ajouta quelque chose à laquelle elle ne prêta pas attention. Seule l'intonation lui parut atroce, déchirant ses oreilles. La voix calme du jeune homme lui semblait tout à fait indifférente au sentiment d'angoisse et de panique qui l'envahissait.

« Ecoutez, il faut le sauver. Duo…Même s'il ne me pardonne pas … de lui avoir tiré dessus, il faut l'aider. Vous devez … faire quelque chose. »

Sa voix dérailla peu à peu dans les aigus et dans un glapissement, Dva se mit à pleurer profondément, les sanglots soulevant toujours plus péniblement sa poitrine.

« Il va mourir par ma faute… Il m'avait fait confiance… et j'ai été obligé de le trahir… »

Une main passa doucement dans ses cheveux et elle sentit qu'elle basculait contre la poitrine du jeune homme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position et lorsqu'elle osa enfin ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, elle croisa ceux du jeune français qui lui chuchota ces quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Dva, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Duo. J'ai un ami qui peut prouver son innocence. »

« Madame la ministre, un jeune homme se trouve à côté de moi et insiste pour vous rencontrer. »

« Dites-lui de prendre rendez-vous. »

« Il prétend que c'est urgent et que vous devez le recevoir. »

« Et pourquoi, répondit la ministre, le téléphone collé à l'oreille en s'adressant d'une voix curieuse et ironique à la secrétaire. »

« Il vient apporter des éléments pour innocenter un dénommé Duo Maxwell… »

La voix avec laquelle Relena répond trembla un peu après un long silence.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Il se nomme Quatre Raberba Winner. »

« Faites le entrer ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme de petite taille vêtu d'un costume couleur crème pénétra dans son bureau, une sacoche en cuir sous le bras.

« Madame la ministre… »

« Laisse tomber le protocole, Quatre ! Le temps est compté, je t'écoute. »

« Je viens vous convaincre de l'innocence de Duo… »

D'un geste de la main, Relena l'arrêta en pleine phrase sous la surprise du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre mais Heero ! Il est devenu totalement fou et obsédé par cette histoire. Pour ma part, je doute fort que Duo ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cet attentat. C'est cette femme… Maintenant qu'elle a disparu, il s'acharne sur lui et désire le faire juger… »

« Détrompe-toi, Relena ! La jeune femme n'est qu'un pion qui a été manipulé par des personnes bien plus haut placées dans la société et bien plus influentes. Voici des papiers que m'a laissés Trowa. Cette jeune fille l'avait intrigué et il a semblé ce qui allait se passer. C'est lui qui l'a enlevée. »

« Il va nous la livrer et nous pourrons alors convaincre Heero de relâcher Duo. »

Les yeux pleins d'espoir de la jeune femme se mirent à briller, plein d'espérance. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait arrêter celui qu'elle aimait et qu'il était prêt à sacrifier un de ses anciens amis et compagnons d'armes. Quel pouvoir pouvait-elle avoir sur lui, si borné ?

« Je ne crois pas, Relena. Cette jeune femme est en danger de mort et il est hors de question de la livrer à qui que ce soit tant que rien n'aura était dévoilé. Cependant, Trowa pense connaître la couverture qu'ils empruntent. »

« Que faire alors ? »

« Ceci peut permettre de réfuter la culpabilité de Duo. Présente les à Heero et force-le à le relâcher. »

« Je vais le lui demander. Amis tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'acceptera pas si facilement… »

« Dis-lui qu'il partira en mission de reconnaissance. Un appareil sera mis à sa disposition. »

« Où veux-tu l'envoyer ? »

« Visiter la station spatiale de L'ISE, l'_International Space Exploitation_. »

« Ce n'est pas là que travaille mon frère ? Sur une exploitation spatiale d'un minerai, interrogea avec étonnement Relena. »

« C'est bien ce que Trowa soupçonnait, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme en déposant l'épais dossier sur le bureau. »

fin du chapitre 4

(20 juin 2005)


	6. Infiltration

Dans ce chapitre, quelques doutes planent et on ne va pas tarder à comprendre ce que redoute tellement Dva ! Ah, la pauvre, il semblerait que même les G-boys ne soient pas très efficaces pour l'aider.

xxx

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en laissant une review ou à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr . Merci et bonne lecture.

xxx

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 5 : INFILTRATION.

xxx

Le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait pu se laisser avoir par cette histoire à dormir debout et comment il pouvait être là, debout, en tenue de pilotage, un casque à la main. A ses côtés, l'autre était occupé à régler les sangles de sa veste sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Heero renifla avec impatience et vit enfin la porte du hangar s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Relena et Quatre, tous deux accompagnés par un escadron de soldats armés de fusils mitrailleurs.

Duo se releva aussitôt et malgré ses récentes blessures se mit au garde à vous. Relena lui fit un petit sourire et le jeune américain laissa son dos se fléchir quelque peu. Heero redoutait ce moment où il ne pourrait plus reculer, où il ne pourrait plus dire non.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes fin prêts, avança Relena en croisant les bras. D'après ce que nous avons conclu avec Quatre, vous ne devez que vous rendre à bord de la station spatiale de l'ISE. Rien d'autre, c'est compris ? »

Ses deniers mots s'adressaient à lui bien que la ministre ait légèrement détourné la tête. Si Heero avait accepté cette mission, c'était que Relena le lui avait proposé mais les conditions n'avaient pas été négociables. Maxwell devrait l'accompagner à bord et l'aider dans leur objectif de renseignements.

Il avait d'abord pris cela pour une atteinte personnelle, comme s'il n'était pas digne de confiance, lui, le soldat parfait qui avait été conditionné pour la solitude et la réussite. Relena et Quatre espéraient que les liens qui avaient existé pendant la lutte contre Oz se reformeraient et encourageraient le duo à se comprendre un peu mieux et à s'accorder une confiance mutuelle.

Finalement, le chef de la sécurité n'avait pas hésité : il avait accepté en réalisant qu'il tiendrait à sa portée la vie de l'Américain et que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de régler ses comptes avec lui, si ses soupçons se vérifiaient.

Car il était toujours persuadé de la complicité de Duo dans cette affaire. Quant à ce qu'il supposait pour Trowa et la jeune femme, ce n'était pas très clair. Et cette mission lui permettrait de juger plus clairement.

« Vous piloterez ce vaisseau, évidemment. Les gundams ayant été détruit, c'est un des rares appareils non offensifs que nous possédons, conformément à la constitution. »

Heero plissa les yeux et observa l'appareil qu'on avançait jusqu'au terrain d'essai, au-dehors. Il ressemblait à un de ses appareils d'avant la colonisation, un long fuselage aérodynamique et une coquille vitrée digne d'un chasseur. Mais le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et il interrogea un des techniciens qui se trouvaient près de lui.

« Un ancien modèle qui a été adapté avec les nouvelles technologies. Vitesse stationnaire de mach 3, brouillage électronique…Modèle furtif par excellence… »

L'appareil possédait deux longues ailes rétractiles qui brillaient au soleil. Duo saisit le casque qu'on lui tendit et serra la main de Quatre puis salua Relena avant de s'avancer sur la piste.

« Heero, tu me promets… »

Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille le fit frémir intérieurement, il était rempli d'une implorante tristesse. Heero détourna la tête et commença à s'éloigner lorsque Relena ne put s'empêcher de le retenir par le bras. Il se retourna avec étonnement et comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en aller sans lui en faire faire la promesse.

« C'est d'accord, Relena. »

Les mots sortirent avec quelques difficultés puis il les avala littéralement et se détacha de son étreinte pour rejoindre Duo qui montait déjà dans l'appareil, l'uniforme remonté jusqu'au cou malgré la chaleur. Il grimpa les premiers échelons de l'échelle et prit place au premier poste de pilotage. Le siège le forçait à garder une posture à demi-allongé qu'il ne trouvait que peu pratique. La coque de pastille translucide se referma au-dessus et Duo, qui s'était installé derrière lui au poste de co-pilote, fit un signe de la main pour indiquer qu'ils étaient prêts.

« Je te conseille de mettre ton masque à oxygène, grogna le jeune japonais en attachant la bride du sien à gauche de son cou. »

« Pas de problème, Heero, s'exclame l'autre avec de la bonne humeur dans la voix. »

Il enclencha une manette et une série de voyants lumineux s'alluma sur le tableau de bord. Un léger vrombissement gronda dans leur dos et l'appareil s'avança doucement sur la piste. Un agent agita sur leur droite un panneau pour les engager à décoller et Heero poussa la puissance des réacteurs au maximum. La carlingue se mit à trembler et l'appareil prit de la vitesse, se propulsant toujours plus vite sur la piste de bitume et laissant derrière lui une vague de chaleur brûlante que Quatre et Relena contemplèrent avec appréhension.

Enfin, les roues quittèrent le sol et pointant vers le ciel, les deux pilotes disparurent aussitôt dans un aveuglant rugissement dans un nuage, une traînée blanche derrière lui.

Duo sentit son corps se soulever sous l'effet de l'apesanteur et il serra un peu plus fort le siège auquel il était attaché. Le voyage lui parut relativement rapide malgré les inquiétudes qu'il avait eu face cet appareil. Le paysage s'effaça dans un flou éblouissant et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'espace.

Heero enclencha le pilote automatique et dégagea son casque ainsi que son masque. Il se retourna et sembla interroger l'Américain du regard.

« Oui, demanda Duo. »

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'as rien à voir dans la tentative d'assassinat qu'a subi Relena ? »

« Tu veux parler de … »

« Oui, cette fille… »

Le masque de joie et de bonne humeur s'estompa aussitôt du visage de Duo et son regard parut penseur et triste.

« Je … je… Je pensais que c'était vrai… entre nous, je veux dire… »

« Et bien, tu t'es trompé, conclut Heero ave froideur. Cette fille est un agent d'une organisation malsaine qui a prit l'apparence d'une société minière. Elle a effectué un crack boursier dans le but de provoquer une crise financière et la mort de la ministre devait engendrer un chaos diplomatique pendant lequel elle en aurait profité pour prendre le pouvoir. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, se contenta d'ajouter Duo en secouant la tête. Pas possible, pas elle… »

xxx

A la base de lancement, Quatre et Relena rejoignirent la salle de communication et tentèrent d'établir un contact. L'écran qui devait afficher les coordonnées resta un instant sans s'allumer puis un crépitement électrique résonna et un des ingénieurs s'installa face au clavier et se mit à taper frénétiquement dessus. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise et finalement, l'homme se retourna, l'air désolé.

« Mme le ministre, je suis désolé mais je ne parviens pas à établir le contact avec la station spatiale. Je vais demander à la seconde équipe de vérifier si rien ne perturbe le réseau. »

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Relena s'assit contre la table et fixa Quatre avec attention.

« Je trouve que c'est plutôt mauvais signe, déclara t'elle, sa voix tremblant quelque peu bien qu'elle essaya de la contrôler. »

« Ton frère… »

« A été accepté sur un poste de supervision de l'extraction de minerai. Il est accompagné de Lucrezia Noin. »

« Et il… »

« Non ! Mon frère ne peut avoir participer à une rébellion ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta d'ajouter le jeune arabe alors que la jeune fille paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'ingénieur revienne en courant.

« Madame, il semblerait que l'un des satellites soit hors d'usage. »

« Connaît-on l'origine de cette défaillance ? »

« J'ai bien peur que quelqu'un soit intervenu car un tel matériel ne peut normalement pas tomber en panne. De plus, le satellite de relais n'est pas disponible. »

Relena serra de rage les poings sur ses hanches et se redressa. Son frère se trouvait au sein d'une organisation manipulatrice et elle venait d'envoyer à la mort celui qu'elle aimait.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les joindre, demanda t'elle sur un ton proche de l'imploration. »

« Non, à moins de passer par une autre station spatiale comme relais ou d'intercéder au près d'un autre gouvernement pour avoir accès partiellement à leur réseau de communication spatiale. Mais je doute que… »

« Aucune importance, je vais faire mon possible en tant que ministre des relations pour permettre d'établir une communication, même si cela doit me demander des heures de négociations. »

Quatre observa sa détermination avec plaisir et lui proposa de la ramener au siège du ministère. A eux deux, ils parviendraient bien à faire flancher un des autres pays ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures de disponibilité.

xxx

« Je vais vous demander de rester calme et de ne pas bouger, quoi qu'il arrive. Le mieux, s'ils vous interrogent, seraient de dire que vous avez été piégés par moi et qu'ayant proposé une alliance, vous avez pensé que cela pourrait être intéressant. »

« Très bien. »

Le sas dans lequel ils se trouvaient laissa une lourde porte en métal s'ouvrir et aussitôt deux agents de sécurité armés chacun d'un revolver se dressèrent devant eux. Leurs regards se portèrent sur Dva qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir puis s'attardèrent sur le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Veuillez dire à vos supérieurs que l'agent Zviezdana de retour de mission et que Trowa Barton l'accompagne. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire, déclara un des sentinelles. Nous avons ordre de supprimer tous ceux qui ne sont pas autorisé à pénétrer dans cette base. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, ajouta Trowa en souriant, mais je pense que certaines conditions vous feront changer d'avis. »

Le Français sortit de sa veste un revolver qu'il appliqua sur la tempe de Dva sans sourciller ni même lui prêter attention. Le canon de l'arme, froid et glissant, dérapa entre quelques mèches de cheveux blonds trempés de sueur. La détermination du jeune homme et le son de voix, métallique et raide, fit frissonner Dva qui aurait presque put croire que ce qu'il avançait été réel.

« Je ne pense pas que vos supérieurs apprécieraient de devoir se passer de mademoiselle dans leurs plans. »

Les deux soldats croisèrent un regard et l'un d'eux partit en courant vers la droite tandis que l'autre cracha quelques mots dans son émetteur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Dva sentit le bras de Trowa se resserrer autour de son cou et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait bientôt du mal à respirer. Heureusement, l'homme leur fit signe d'avancer et le Français relâcha quelque peu la pression de son avant-bras. Dva accrocha ses mains autour comme pour tenter de se débarrasser de cette gêne mais il lui déclara que si elle continuait, il n'hésiterait pas à la descendre froidement.

On les fit pénétrer dans un bureau où deux hommes vêtus de costumes sobres leur firent signe de s'asseoir. Un gardien referma la porte et s'approcha comme pour désarmer discrètement Trowa. Ce dernier, se doutant, de ce que ses adversaires allaient faire, enclencha la gâchette.

« Voyez-vous, messieurs, je ne tiens pas tellement à me séparer de mon arme ni de cette jeune fille. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et força Dva à s'accroupir au sol, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il le tenait par le col de sa veste.

« Il me semble que cette jeune fille vous appartienne. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'elle était en visite au ministère et entretenait une discussion serrée avec le chef de la sécurité. Je l'ai sauvée pour savoir pour qui elle travaillait et il m'a parut intéressant de venir discuter de vos projets en tête-à-tête. »

« Pouvons-nous d'abord savoir à qui nous avons affaire, déclara un des deux hommes en sortant une bouteille de whisky dont il versa trois vers. »

Trowa vit le verre glisser sur la table qui se trouvait devant lui tandis qu'un des deux hommes se levait, les mains dans le dos.

« Je m'appelle Trowa Barton et je suis détenteur de 40 des actions d'une des plus grandes exploitations industrielles terrestres. »

« Et quelle est cette entreprise, cher monsieur Barton ? »

« La Raberba Winner Society, ajouta Trowa, presque certain de l'effet qu'allait lancer le nom de l'entreprise de Quatre. »

« En effet, c'est un choix fort peu négligeable. Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous désirez ? »

« C'est simple, je suis parvenu à maîtriser les dégâts du crash boursier que vous avez produit et il me semble intéressant de pouvoir vous fournir des installations terrestres pour vos projets. »

« Et que voulez-vous en échange ? »

« Une responsabilité dans ce que vous êtes en train monter car je pense que vos ambitions ne se limitent pas à une crise économique. »

« Je vois que vous êtes perspicace, monsieur Barton. Il faut que nous réfléchissions à votre proposition. »

« Je ne crois pas, déclara Trowa qui n'avait pas fait un seul geste vers le verre d'alcool posé devant lui, le regard froid. Car je possède quelqu'un qui vous serait fort utile. »

Il tira en arrière la tête de Dva et celle-ci poussa un cri lorsqu'il fit glisser lentement le revolver de sa tempe à son cou.

« Il est évident que nous avons affaire à quelqu'un de déterminé et qui a su se munir d'atouts plus que convaincants, répondit l'un des deux hommes pour cacher la position maladroite dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. »

« C'est d'accord, monsieur Barton, ajouta son collègue. »

« Comme justificatif, je demande à pouvoir garder votre agent entre mes mains, juste au cas où… »

Le visage des deux hommes se barra d'un rictus puis ils firent signe que l'entretien était terminé.

« Je tiens juste à annoncer à l'agent Zviezdana qu'une nouvelle mission l'attend. Etant donnée l'incapacité de certaines personnes à s'acquitter de leur travail, elle nous semble la mieux qualifiée pour s'en charger. »

Si Trowa qui avait relâche son étreinte et tenait simplement son revolver posé sur ses genoux, ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, ce n'était pas le cas de Dva qui avait immédiatement compris l'allusion de l'homme. Ainsi, ils l'avaient tellement torturé que cette personne se trouvait dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de cette tâche. Elle allait devoir refaire ce qui, petite l'avait tellement amusé mais qui maintenant ne lui laissait dans la bouche qu'un goût amer et un affreux sentiment de malaise. Si elle avait su, il y avait sept ans, alors qu'elle s'amusait à courir dans la base et à demander à son père d'accéder à son caprice (ce caprice qui l'avait plongé dans cette situation aujourd'hui), qu'elle plongerait lentement dans cette décadence morale, qu'elle accomplirait ce que son père leur avait fait jurer de ne jamais révéler à personne ! Mais les promesses faites à un mort valaient-elles d'abandonner les vivants, ceux qui s'étaient trompés et avaient dévoilé ce qu'ils avaient juré tous les deux de protéger pour que jamais la haine humaine ne s'en empare et frappe d'une manière irrévocable et effroyable l'humanité ? Peut-être aurait-elle du tout révéler à ce Trowa Barton qui avait promis de l'aider, lui révéler ce qu'avait fait son père, Piat' Zviezdana et ce pourquoi elle était prête à se battre, prête à abandonner et trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant le regard que porta sur elle le jeune français la laissa de marbre et elle se ressaisit brutalement alors qu'on les invitait à sortir. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit faite doublement avoir, autant par ce Chang Wufei que par ce Trowa Barton ? Qu'il l'ait simplement ramené à l'organisation dans le seul but qu'elle ne leur file pas entre les doigts ?

Elle avala de travers et sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur tandis que le doute qui l'avait effleuré quelques instants plus tôt se renforçait et prenait en elle des proportions incroyables.

xxx

Le vaisseau atteint rapidement la station spatiale de l'ISE et Heero fit signe à son camarde de rajuster sa tenue pour se tenir prêts à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la base. Un des sas de secours se trouvait à proximité et Heero fixa des détonateurs silencieux qui, par impulsion électromagnétique, atteignirent les verrous électroniques qui refermaient l'entrée qui se présentait à eux. Le panneau sauta et Heero observa Duo à travers son casque. Son visage se perdait à travers les reflets vitreux de sa visière et il lui fit signe de pénétrer en premier. Heero ne ressentait nulle peur, on lui avait confié des missions bien plus dangereuses et de toutes façons, il avait appris à ne faire du danger qu'une donnée parmi les autres, presque négligeable. Non, il avait fait pénétrer l'Américain pour pouvoir le surveiller au cas où, bien que quelques doutes qu'il se forçait à ravaler au fond de lui-même venaient l'agacer par moments.

Il glissa à travers la soute et se laissa retomber sur le sol tandis que l'Américain refermait d'un coup sec le panneau d'un coup sec. Ils se blottirent dans un renoncement et se dévêtirent de leur combinaison qu'ils abandonnèrent dans un coin. Il leur fallait maintenant se trouver un uniforme qui leur permettrait de passer assez inaperçu pour pouvoir se déplacer sans contraintes et sans questions.

Heero remarqua avec un certain soulagement que les détonateurs à impulsion n'avaient en apparence rien endommagé d'électronique. Un écran devant une porte clignotait et les lumières blafardes au plafond montraient bien que tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

« Hé vous ! »

Trop tard, ils avaient trop traîné. S'il avait été seul, Heero ne se serait jamais laissé surprendre aussi bêtement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire face. Duo s'était retourné et se mit à courir face aux deux hommes qui leur faisaient face, sa natte flottant derrière lui. L'un des deux paniqua, il pensait très certainement qu'ils prendraient la fuite, et ne tira que son arme de service qu'il braqua en direction de l'Américain. Heero vit l'autre homme s'approcher de lui avec un cri et il recula pour gagner un peu de détente. Son pied frappa son adversaire au thorax et bien que le soldat parut surpris, il ne flancha pas pour autant. Heero évita un crochet du droit mais se fit rapidement plaquer contre la paroi du couloir. Il avait beau être souple, rapide et agile et avoir subi une solide formation, l'autre le dominait par sa taille et sa force. Il retint avec justesse la main qui s'approchait de sa gorge mais sentit tout de même les doigts se resserrer autour de cou. Il bloqua l'avancée de l'homme d'un coup de coude mais fut bientôt obligé de porter ses mains à la gorge tant l'air lui manquait. Ses yeux se voilèrent au moment même où l'étreinte se desserrait brutalement. Duo se trouvait face à lui et l'arme à la main, venait de frapper la sentinelle d'un violent coup de crosse sur le crane.

Quelques instants plus tard, Duo trouva dans la poche de la veste d'un des deux hommes une carte magnétique qu'il essaya sur la porte la plus proche. Apparemment utilisée dans tout le secteur, ils se dépêchèrent d'échanger leurs propres vêtements contre les uniformes noirs des deux soldats.

« Belle entrée en la matière, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Duo en faisant glisser la visière de la casquette. »

Heero haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'avancer devant lui.

« Plus discret, ç'aurait été pas mal. »

« Allons, Heero, ne me dis pas qu'un peu d'exercice t'a fatigué ! »

Le rire de l'Américain s'étouffa lorsque son camarade lui braqua le canon de son arme sous le nez.

fin du chapitre 5

(28 juin 2005)


	7. Le double de l'ombre

xxx

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en laissant une review ou à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr . Merci et bonne lecture.

xxx

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 6 : LE DOUBLE DE L'OMBRE.

xxx

Trowa ressortit du bureau et on le conduisit vers une pièce où il put s'installer à son aise. Sur le lit était posé une tenue neuve composée d'une veste bleue et d'un pantalon sombre.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se changer et disposa dans sa veste le badge qui lui avait été confié ainsi que son arme.

Car si ses adversaires avaient semblés accepté sa proposition, il ne se doutait pas que les doutes planeraient longtemps sur lui et qu'au premier faux pas, on se ferait un plaisir de se débarrasser de lui. Trowa, pour sa part, avait laissé à son ami, Quatre, le soin de sortir Duo Maxwell, le jeune américain des griffes de la sécurité et de lui éviter un procès qui aurait eu de fortes répercutions médiatiques et diplomatiques.

Ses recherches sur Dva ne l'avaient pour l'instant que peu aidées. Il ne savait toujours pas quel était le moyen de pression utilisé sur la jeune fille. Pour sa part, il se devait aussi de tirer au clair ce que cette organisation était entrain de monter comme plans. Sous la couverture industrielle devaient se trouver de bien plus sombres affaires.

Il jeta donc un coup autour de lui, certain qu'une caméra l'observait et tout à son aise, feignant un air nonchalant, il sortit de la pièce. Au détour de quelques couloirs, il parvint à la limite de validité de son badge qui le restreignaient à rester dans les zones sécurisées, apparemment, de simples locaux. Le plus intéressant restait donc hors de portée : certainement, les zones d'exploitation.

Un groupe de gens passa à son abord et il se glissa subtilement à leurs côtés. Voyant son badge épinglé sur sa poitrine, les travailleurs ne firent pas de remarques et se contentèrent de le laisser passer.

« Je crois que les supérieurs nous ont demandé d'aller exploiter la zone 59, déclara un homme à ses camarades. »

Ils tournèrent dans un couloir et Trowa les suivit d'un pas silencieux en prenant soin d'afficher un air neutre. Cependant, son visage se troubla lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette.

« Faites tourner les équipes, exposa une voix masculine dans un haut-parleur. »

Aussitôt, les ouvriers qui exploitaient les gisements cessèrent leurs activités et laissèrent leur place de labeur à leurs compagnons. Milliard Peacecraft laissa ses doigts parcourir le clavier de commande devant lui et dirigea à nouveau les travailleurs vers leur tache respective.

Depuis la disparition d'Oz, il n'avait consacré sa vie qu'à son travail avec l'aide de Lucrezia Noin. Peu à peu, leur entente s'était affinée et une relation plus tendre et rapprochée était née. Ils avaient décidé tout deux de quitter la surface terrestre, conscients de la difficulté de faire face aux autorités de la planète après leurs actions respectives passées.

Car même si sa sœur lui avait permis de retrouver une place, il avait décliné l'offre avec regret pour accepter un poste dans une firme d'exploitation industrielle de minerai. Les prérogatives qui s'offraient à lui étaient assez importantes et lui permettaient d'avoir une marge de manœuvre relativement large.

Lucrezia l'assistait dans sa tâche et rien ne semblait troubler leur travail. Pourtant quand le jeune homme abandonna sa place pour faire une pause et se dégourdir les jambes, il tomba nez à nez avec sa jeune compagne.

« Bonjour Milliard, tu as fait permuter l'équipe ? »

« Oui et je te propose de te dégourdir un peu les jambes en ma compagnie. SI cela ne te dérange pas… »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Tous deus poursuivirent donc leurs chemins à travers les couloirs quand un groupe assez bruyant apparut devant eux. Milliard resta sans bouger mais les réflexes de la jeune femme furent plus rapides.

Face à eux, deux soldats armés encadraient une jeune fille vêtue d'une combinaison que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu oublier.

D'une matière élastique et sombre, toutes ses articulations possédaient des renforts et des capteurs de pression. Son habillement avait tout de celui du pilote de Gundam. Pourtant, tous avaient été détruits depuis quelques années lors de la signature de la convention anti-agression signée entre chaque états et colonies spatiales.

La jeune fille tenait entre ses mains une étrange paire de lunettes argentées, apparemment un remarquable gadget de technologie. Lucrezia s'arrêta devant le trio et ne put s'empêcher.

« Messieurs, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, cette zone est en accès prohibée aux armes à feu et autre. »

« Désolé mais ce sont les ordres, grogna l'un des soldats sans prendre la peine de faire un geste. »

L'autre poussa la jeune fille dans le dos pour la faire avancer et elle fit encore quelques pas vers eux, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux relativement courts tombaient sur son visage et ses mains tremblaient faiblement, trahissant son angoisse.

« Où vous rendez-vous en compagnie de cette jeune personne ? »

La voix de Milliard était froide et autoritaire, pareille à celle qu'il avait employées lorsqu'il travaillait encore pour Oz. Il croisa ses bras et son regard scruta avec attention les deux soldats. Il était l'administrateur de sa zone de travail et il ne voyait absolument pas ce que cet étrange trio venait faire ici.

« Ordre du commandant de l'escorter jusqu'à son boulot ! »

Le soldat le plus proche de Dva pointa le bout de sa mitraillette vers elle pour la désigner.

« Et je peux savoir en quoi cela consiste ? »

« Je ne crois pas, ajouta un des soldats dans un rire. Mission secrète qui ne concerna pas les petits subalternes. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner à vos commandes. »

L'exclamation narquoise du soldat fit enrager Milliard mais lorsque l'un des soldats tomba lourdement au sol et que l'autre se retourna lourdement, son visage resta étonné. Un léger sifflement et l'homme glissa à terre tout en lâchant son fusil.

Une personne sortit de l'ombre et fit glisser son arme à sa taille.

« Que faites –vous dans une zone sous ma responsabilité avec une arme ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ils ne sont qu'endormis. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à notre question, insista Lucrezia qui s'était rapprochée lentement. »

« Je cherche juste à savoir ce que se trame réellement dans cette base et qui tire les ficelles des marionnettes que nous sommes tous. »

« Sortez de l'ombre ! »

« Très bien. »

Trowa apparut avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, bien que son visage ne soit que son habituel masque impassible.

« Toi ici, s'exclama Milliard d'étonnement. »

« Oui, je crois que je vous dois quelques petites explications. Mais je tiens à être bref. »

Le jeune français exposa donc ce qui lui semblait utile aux deux autres qui l'écoutèrent avec attention.

« Si vous voulez m'aider à éclaircir ce qui se passe ici, j'aimerai que vous retrouviez deux personnes qui se sont infiltrées dans la base. »

« De qui s'agit-il, demanda Lucrezia avec curiosité. »

« D'un américain et d'un japonais qui répondent aux noms de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, répliqua Trowa. Mais je tenais aussi à vous avertir de la véritable fonction de cette base… »

Mais il ne put rien dire de plus car un tir de pistolet retentit et il s'effondra au sol.

« Trowa, cria Dva en se précipitant vers lui. »

« Zviezdana, tu ne bouges pas sinon, je te descends comme mes hommes l'ont abattu. Quant à vous, vous allez venir avec nous à la recherche des deux espions. »

La voix du chinois était tranchante et Milliard et Lucrezia ne purent rien faire d'autre lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient laissés entourés de soldats, bien malgré eux. Wufei fit un signe à un de ses hommes qui se saisit du corps du jeune français et le traîna sur son épaule.

Duo déglutit bruyamment en sentant le contact froid et implacable de l'arme sur sa tempe. Ses bras de levèrent lentement au-dessus de sa tête et quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. L'Américain ne put retenir un sourire narquois et lança quelques mots à son compagnon.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on perd du temps à se chamailler comme des gamins ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

« Oui mais le temps qui nous est imparti n'est pas illimité, tu sais… »

Heero plissa les yeux et se concentra sur son arme. Sa main hésita puis il fit glisser le revolver à sa taille dans son étui. Haussant les épaules, il soupira.

« Je ne te laisse le champ libre que parce que la mission représente ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

« Pour moi, le plus important n'est pas d'obéir à des ordres stupides que l'on nous a donnés mais de découvrir ce qui a fait que Dva nous ait floués. Les sentiments humains sont parfois supérieurs aux missions que l'on se doit d'accomplir. »

Heero ne prêta pas attention aux délires de son camarade et avança avec prudence dans le couloir. Peu lui importait ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui et de ses agissements ! Les sentiments humains l'avaient depuis bien longtemps abandonnés et seuls ses faibles traces d'un amour caché flottaient dans son esprit (bien qu'il se donne toutes les peines du monde pour le refouler). Un soldat est une arme entre les mains de ses supérieurs et une arme se doit d'agir selon ce qu'on attend d'elle. Il n'y avait pas à discuter.

« Dis-moi, Heero, tu es peut-être insensible mais tu as forcément une conscience. Et cette conscience, elle ne te réveille pas la nuit ? »

Les questions permanentes de Duo commençaient à lui embrouiller la tête. Il saisit le passe que se trouvait dans sa poche et actionna une barrière magnétique qui leur laissa le champ libre. Cependant, quelques bruits de voix retentirent dans le couloir adjacent et aussitôt, le Japonais se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les muscles bandés, prêt à agir. Duo s'était tu à son grand soulagement. Il aurait été dommage de devoir l'assommer car il pourrait toujours l'aider face à des gardes trop nombreux.

Une silhouette apparut avec une arme à la hanche, un homme qui semblait simplement effectuer un tour de garde. Heero dégaina son arme et son tir atteignit l'homme au ventre. Ce dernier chuta au sol et Heero s'avança en courant face aux autres. Deux hommes gardaient une porte de métal verrouillée par un code digital. Le premier lui intima l'ordre de jeter son arme à terre mais il ne reçut en échange qu'un tir qui lui érafla l'épaule. Son coéquipier força Heero à se jeter au sol mais ce fut avec grand soulagement que le Japonais vit que l'Américain s'était saisi de l'arme du premier garde et entamait un savant échange avec les deux hommes.

Heero descendit le premier gardien et Duo le second sans parvenir à éviter une balle qui lui érafla l'avant-bras gauche. Il poussa un cri et pressa la blessure contre sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer l'hémorragie.

Heero se releva et s'approcha de la porte jusqu'à lors gardée. Ses doigts effleurèrent le clavier puis il sortit un petit boîtier métallique qu'il emboîta sur un cran de la porte. Le voyant lumineux s'alluma et commença à chercher le code d'accès. Le Japonais souffla et se laissa glisser au sol, en profitant pour s'éponger le front.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que je me vide de mon sang ? »

« De un, si tu peux encore parler, c'est que tu n'es pas prêt de t'évanouir. De deux, je suis habité à agir seul, sans partenaire, et je suis donc incapable de te soigner. De trois, on m'a juste demandé de ne pas te tuer. Pas de t'aider à rester en vie. »

Le ton ironique ne fit pas sourire Duo qui ne broncha pas et se contenta d'arracher un pan de l'uniforme vert d'un des gardes et de s'appliquer un garrot sur sa plaie, à la commissure du bras.

« Merci encore, déclara Duo en narguant son partenaire. »

« Pas de quoi ! »

Le silence retomba et Heero allait se remettre debout quand le voyant lumineux se mit à clignoter. Le code d'accès avait été découvert. Duo le suivit jusqu'à la porte blindée et ils la poussèrent ensemble.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa sans voix.

Tout d'abord, ils ne distinguèrent rien dans la pénombre qui éclata à leurs yeux. Un gémissement se fit entendre et Duo s'approcha alors que Heero restait sur la défensive.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici. »

« Oui mais apparemment, il n'est pas dans ses capacités de te sauter à la gorge. »

La silhouette était couchée par terre et Duo s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Un bras bandé, la personne gémit encore une fois et grogna quand la lumière de la petite lampe de l'Américain l'inonda.

Ses courts cheveux blonds flottaient dans son cou et malgré son visage émacié par la faim et la fatigue, ses yeux verts brillaient avec ardeur.

Duo resta d'abord sans bouger et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez le jeune homme qu'il était entrain d'observer. Il lui rappelait trop fortement quelqu'un.

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda Duo en articulant du mieux qu'il put. »

« Je m'appelle Siem. »

Le silence retomba et Duo entendit même le souffle de Heero s'arrêter quelques instants.

« Siem Zviezdana. »

Ce fut un léger souffle qui déclara ses deux mots avant de retomber dans l'obscurité.

fin du chapitre 6


	8. Le grand incendie

La suite tant attendue (en fait par moi surtout même si je sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer). Ne soyez pas radin, laissez-moi une review !

xxx

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en laissant une review ou à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr . Merci et bonne lecture.

xxx

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 7 : LE GRAND INCENDIE.

xxx

Cela faisait facilement un quart d'heure qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs de la base, mains plaquées sur la tête sous la surveillance des hommes de Wufei. Ce dernier avait fait céder l'escorte de la jeune fille et se tenait à un mètre derrière elle. Elle de son côté, avait supplié pour qu'on n'achève pas le Français et elle le tirait de son mieux par les épaules. Sa vaine et douloureuse progression se doublait d'un filet de sang qui maculait peu à peu le sol. Millard et Lucrezia marchaient en tête mais chacun savait pertinemment que s'ils avaient tenté quoi que ce soit, ils se seraient fait abattre comme des animaux en fuite.

Le bruit de bottes des soldats en cadence résonnait dans les couloirs et s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Un des soldats se porta à la hauteur du chinois et après s'être mis au garde à vous s'empressa de lui parler.

« Excusez-moi de vous importuner, chef, mais que fait-on du projet initial ? »

Il indiqua de la tête la jeune fille en combinaison noire qui peinait toujours plus à progresser. Wufei plissa les yeux puis fit un petit signe de la main pour que deux hommes la soulage du poids du français.

« Et bien, rien n'est changé, lieutenant. »

« Et pour eux deux ? »

« Noin et Peacecraft ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils traînent plus longtemps dans nos pattes. Je suppose que vous comprenez que si ce projet venait à être découvert, les conséquences seraient lourdes et retomberaient entre autre sur vos épaules. »

Le ton froid et cynique du chinois suffit à ce que le militaire acquiesce avec discrétion.

« Et l'autre ? »

« Le Français ? Je m'en occupe ! Je sais assurément qu'elle refusera de m'obéir s'il ne l'accompagne pas. J'avais prévu de nous en débarrasser au plus vite mais je pense qu'il en sait plus que la plupart des gens impliqués. Je tiens à savoir jusqu'où portent ses connaissances du projet. »

Milliard de son côté, tentait vainement de lancer un coup d'œil à sa camarade mais une voix rêche l'en dissuada aussitôt. Ils seraient bientôt obligés de s'arrêter : on ne pourrait pas continuer à traîner Trowa Barton de cette façon. Il se viderait de son sang avant d'arriver à destination. Et l'homme e dotait parfaitement que leur présence à lui et à Lucrezia n'était pas indispensable et que Wufei ne tarderait pas à se débarrasser d'eux par la même occasion.

Il faudrait alors tenter sa chance coûte que coûte. Mais pour cela, il devait parvenir à entrer en contact avec Lucrezia.

« Vous allez stopper les hommes dans cette partie du couloir. Zviezdana soignera le Français puis je me remettrai en marche avec eux. Vous, pendant ce temps, vous me ferez le plaisir de faire disparaître ces deux là. »

« Très bien. »

Le lieutenant se remit au garde à vous puis quitta les côtés du chinois pour ordonner à ses hommes de s'arrêter. Aussitôt, Dva se laissa tomber à terre, pliant les genoux. Elle se dégageait du corps du français lorsque Chang Wufei s'approcha d'elle. Surtout ne pas lever les yeux et écouter avec attention, tout en tenant de repérer une faille dans ce qu'il était entrain de manigancer.

« Bon, Zviezdana, vous allez soigner votre ami si vous voulez que nous puissions continuer à supporter sa présence. Essayez de le réveiller et de bander ses plaies. »

« Très bien, s'étrangla la voix de la jeune fille. »

Elle bascula le corps à terre et dégagea la veste du jeune homme. La balle avait pénétré trop profondément pour qu'on puisse l'enlever. L'hémorragie empirait et si on ne compressait pas rapidement la plaie, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire qu'attendre que Trowa Barton s'affaisse par terre pour ne plus jamais se relever.

« J'aurai besoin d'eau, s'il vous plait. »

La petite requête se perdit peu à peu dans le brouhaha mais Wufei désigna un de ses hommes pour se charger de cette mission. Dva arracha un peu de la chemise du français et avec l'eau qu'on lui avait ramenée, tenta de nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait la plaie. Une balle d'un tel calibre avait forcément fait des dégâts internes et c'était une chance qu'elle n'ait pas touchée la colonne vertébrale. L'eau rougeâtre glissa sur ses doigts et la plaie suppura lentement. Elle épongea les dommages puis tenta d'appuyer Trowa contre un mur pour lui faite un bandage. Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent alors qu'elle passait lentement un morceau de tissu imbibé d'eau. Il détourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose mais la main de Dva vint prendre son menton pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses lèvres marmonnèrent quelques paroles inaudibles en espérant que le Français comprendrait.

« Et là, on ne t'a pas demandé de lui parler ! »

Un des soldats accula la poignée de son fusil contre son épaule et aussitôt, la jeune fille se raidit. Elle demanda à Trowa de lever les bras pour entourer son flanc avec les pans de sa chemise qu'elle parvint à faire tenir du mieux qu'elle put.

« Ca suffit, maintenant. Remettons-nous en route. »

Deux bras la redressèrent avec rudesse alors qu'elle tendait la main à Trowa pour l'aider à se relever. Il retomba par terre mais s'appuya sur ses mains pour se rétablir debout, lentement et d'une façon quelque peu pitoyable.

Au grand étonnement de Dva, les soldats restèrent derrière eux et seuls Chang Wufei continua de les accompagner dans le dédale de couloirs.

Les soldats, une fois leur chef parti, se remirent aux ordres de leur lieutenant qui leur signifia leur mission.

« Vous allez nous débarrasser de ceux-là ! »

« Entendu, clamèrent quelques voix à l'unisson. »

Alors qu'un des hommes s'approchait avec lenteur de Lucrezia, son arme pointée devant lui, elle se redressa brutalement et d'un violent geste du bras, défonça la cage thoracique de l'homme qui chuta à terre dans un cri étouffé. Ayant pris soin de se saisir de l'arme, elle bondit alors que les autres soldats dégainaient avec précipitation la leur. Son bras faucha la tête du lieutenant qu'elle fit basculer contre elle et appliqua avec vigilance le canon du petit revolver contre la tempe de l'homme.

« Eloignez-vous et posez-vos armes au sol. Ensuite, placez-vous lentement contre le mur si vous ne voulez pas que je descende votre chef. C'est entendu ? »

Milliard réalisa que Lucrezia l'avait une fois de plus devancé par sa rapidité et son efficacité. Il s'approcha d'un des soldats qui lui tendit son arme sans broncher. Quelques autres hésitèrent, après tout un chef est toujours remplaçable. Mais les quelques récalcitrants furent convaincus par leurs camarades qui se plaçaient successivement contre le mur.

« Très bien. Maintenant, agenouillez-vous contre le mur. Contre le mur, j'ai dit ! »

Milliard recula avec Lucrezia qui tenait toujours la tête du lieutenant dont la sueur dégoulinante commençait peu à peu à retomber sur son visage. Ils accélérèrent le pas, certains que les soldats rattraperaient rapidement leurs avances.

Au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme relâcha son étreinte et envoya valser le lieutenant après lui avoir assener un bon coup de crosse à l'arrière du crane. Ils se mirent aussitôt à courir.

xxx

Duo soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait le jeune russe qui ne semblait pas parler pour l'instant une autre langue. Ses bredouillements se perdaient en des multiples syllabes gutturales qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne comprenaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui, demanda Duo. »

« Et bien, s'il était si bien gardé, c'est qu'il a une certaine valeur. »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par-là ? »

Heero resta silencieux tandis qu'il progressait avec rapidité à grande enjambés, Duo derrière lui. Ce dernier fit une grimace devant l'effort pour soutenir le jeune homme.

« Ma… Il faut la … re trouver… avant que… »

Duo s'arrêta et redressa le corps du jeune russe. Son regard s'agrandit avec stupeur.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? Répétez, s'il vous plait ! »

« Ils vont la forcer à … le faire… Je me suis trompé… On ne peut pas… Il faut s'en débarrasser… »

Les propos de Siem restait tout aussi incohérents que depuis que l'Américain et le Japonais l'avaient délivré. Peu à peu, le silence revint parmi le trio et des bruissements furtifs se firent entendre. Quelques pas qui mirent Heero en position d'alerte, il se plaqua contre le mur, son arme enclenché et prête à tirer.

« On ne pourrait pas aller moins vite, demandait une petite voix que Duo aurait reconnue entre milles. »

Un peu hésitante, certains mots écorchés, un peu gracile.

« Avancez si vous ne voulez pas que je lui règle son sort en lui logeant une balle dans la tête.

« Je vous déconseille d'avancer plus, déclara la voix rauque de Heero en sortant de l'ombre. »

Les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent, l'un face à l'autre dans un silence meurtri par les respirations haletantes et éraillées des deux blessés. Dva releva la tête et son visage blêmit en apercevant son frère. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle manqua de peu de laisser tomber Trowa qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la combinaison de la jeune fille.

« Siem… »

Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

« Bien touchantes ses retrouvailles mais certains ont d'autres choses à faire. Arrêter des criminels par exemple qui attentent à la paix mondiale. »

Dva jeta un regard sombre au japonais qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait à genoux.

« Car vous croyez vraiment que j'ai choisi ! »

Sa voix criait presque d'un ton désagréable.

« Ces hommes ont menacé de tuer mon frère. Que pouvais-je faire ! »

« Et bien, vous demander quels étaient ses rapports avec ce groupe terroristes, par exemple. »

La voix ironique de Heero choqua Duo qui laissa Siem s'appuyer contre le mur.

« Allons, Heero, arrête ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour l'arrêter ni pour la juger dans ses actions. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi…. »

En prononçant ses derniers mots, il s'adressa à Dva dont le visage déjà blême était rendu cadavérique par les lumières glauques. Dva voulut parler mais Wufei s'approcha et la tira par sa veste sur le sol.

« Je crois que vous oubliez que c'est moi qui détiens pour l'instant cette jeune fille, il me semble… »

« Je vois, toujours aussi bien fourré, Wufei, à ce que je vois, déclara Heero. »

« Et je ne plaisante pas ! »

Une brusque détonation eut lieu lorsque le Chinois tira un coup de son automatique au sol, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Je crois que nous pouvons trouver une façon de s'entendre, ajouta le jeune américain en souriant. Le gars contre la fille. »

« Heero, qu'est ce que ça signifie… Tu ne comptes tout de même pas… »

« Ma mission est d'apporter la justice, Duo et la justice passe parfois par la mort. »

Alors que Duo s'avançait, son coéquipier se retourna et repoussant l'Américain contre le mur, l'acheva en l'assommant avec la crosse de son revolver.

« Un gêneur de moins… »

« Comment osez-vous… »

« Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire vous portez de vrais sentiments à cet homme, déclara Heero en dédaignant la jeune russe. »

« Ne vaut-il parfois mieux accepter ses sentiments, aussi étranges qu'ils puissent être, plutôt que de renfermer son humanité en soi pour devenir une véritable machine de justice ? »

Wufei s'avança et releva Dva en la traînant par le bras.

« J'accepte cet échange mais je tiens à ce que nous changions de base. »

« Très bien. »

xxx

Lorsque les deux appareils quittèrent la base spatiale, Heero laissa glisser ses mains avec avidité sur les commandes. Le vaisseau du chinois jaillir devant lui et Siem qui se trouvait à ses côtés, le fixa d'un regard empli de crainte.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? »

« Ce pour quoi je suis commandité. »

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de … »

Mais les paroles du jeune homme restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres en voyant l'Américain enclencher un missile qui jaillit dans un sifflement strident et enflamma toute la vue obscure qui s'offrait à eux. Tout sembla disparaître dans la vague de fumée et de flammes devant eux mais brutalement leur vaisseau fit une embardée et Siem reconnut sur le tableau de bord l'alerte d'appareils à proximité. Essuyant un tir, Heero laissa ses réflexes de pilote revenir à lui et détruit des appareils provenant de la base. Mais devenu trop sûr de lui, le moteur gauche fut atteint par un des tirs ennemis et propulsa les deux jeunes gens hors de leur siège. Et c'est dangereusement que l'appareil s'approcha, hors de tout contrôle, de la base spatiale qu'il percuta ave violence et brutalité. Les structures prirent feu les unes après les autres, lentement ébranlées par le souffle de l'explosion.

Il n'y eut bientôt qu'un vaste brasier aux couleurs lumineuses dans l'écran de contrôle des quelques vaisseaux rescapés de la catastrophe.

fin du chapitre 7


	9. La fin du héros

Bon, je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une excuse. Après tant de temps, ça n'en vaut même pas la peine… Mais bon, vous avez tout de même droit à un chapitre ! Il faut pas charrier

xxx

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en laissant une review ou à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr . Merci et bonne lecture.

xxx

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 8 : LA FIN DU HEROS.

xxx

Lucrezia manqua de tomber à terre alors qu'elle courrait. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds et elle vit son coéquipier se raccrocher à une rambarde du mur. Son bras s'y enroula à son tour et tandis que tout vibrait avec force, la jeune femme agrippa Milliard au col.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? »

« Aucune idée ! Mais ça vient de l'avant de la station… »

Ils échangèrent un regard et le couloir continua d'être secoué par d'étranges vibrations. Ils reprirent leur chemin aussi vite qu'ils le purent, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment qu'aucun garde ne les suivrait, tous trop occupés à répondre à l'état d'urgence. Un voyant lumineux rouge s'enclencha, accompagné des hurlements stridents d'une sirène. Miliard ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied la porte qui se tenait devant lui et attira Lucrezia à sa suite. La pièce plongée dans le noir n'offrait rien à l'abord mais une veilleuse automatique se mit à scintiller dans un grésillement sourd et éclaira un tableau de contrôle aux écrans noirs. Miliard s'assit face aux commandes et essaya aussitôt de repérer où se situait ce qui avait causé la mise en place d'un niveau d'alerte maximum. Lucrezia penchée sur son épaule se mit à pianoter avec frénésie sur un des claviers.

Rien n'indiquait un dérèglement dans la station orbitale : toutes les trajectoires étaient correctes et chaque équipe de travail à son poste. La liste des données techniques défila à une vitesse hallucinante à l'écran et l'ordinateur ne repéra aucunes anomalies.

La station avait été conçue pour permettre à une entreprise d'entreprendre l'extraction de minerai sur un astéroïde, mission expérimentale à laquelle Miliard et Lucrezia avaient accepté de participer. Ils avaient peu à peu acquis un statut de direction mais restaient cependant sous le contrôle de l'ISE. Protégée par une milice propre, la station paraissait plutôt être une forteresse volante où l'on ne pouvait accéder à certains secteurs que sous certaines conditions. Cela l'avait toujours étonné qu'une agence non gouvernementale s'accorde une telle arrogance face aux états terrestres.

Une nouvelle secousse les bouscula et les voyants lumineux bleuâtres clignotèrent avant de scintiller à nouveau. Lucrezia se rattrapa au rebord du bureau et sur son écran, s'afficha enfin une information intéressante.

« Je crois que la station vient de toucher quelque chose, murmura t'elle, les mains crispées au-dessus du clavier. »

« Tu veux plutôt dire que quelque chose l'a percuté, répondit Miliard en empoignant son front d'un geste vain. »

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion car une garnison de gardes fit irruption dans la salle, l'arme au poing et prêts à tirer. Miliard pivota sur son siège et sentit la main de sa partenaire s'appuyer sur son épaule.

« Mains en l'air, ne présentez aucune résistance et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, déclara un sergent d'un geste de tête nerveux. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, vous ne voyez pas que nous travaillons, s'exclama Miliard, faignant d'avoir été interrompu dans une tâche apparemment complexe et abstraite. »

Il jouait quitte ou double mais se doutait que les hommes armés ne tiendraient pas compte de ses récriminations. Pourtant dans une telle confrontation et dans une telle position d'infériorité, il fallait ruser.

« Deux appareils viennent de décoller de la base sans autorisation préalable et il m'a été demandé de leur arrêter. L'un d'eux vient de lancer une offensive contre la station et a touché l'aile frontale d'un missile. Les zones sont en niveau d'alerte maximale et vous devriez effectuer l'évacuation du personnel. »

Aucun ne bougea aux paroles pourtant inquiétantes de l'homme face à eux. Et ce fut le souffle de l'explosion qui sauva Lucrezia et Miliard du piège. Les soldats se retrouvèrent projetés au sol. La console implosa avec brutalité et les flammes ravagèrent aussitôt la salle, satura l'air qui devint irrespirable. Lucrezia suivit Miliard tandis que l'explosion se répercutait juste sur leurs talons. Ils parvinrent finalement à l'aile d'embarquement des vaisseaux et trouvèrent alors le corps du jeune américain étendu sur le sol.

Lucrezia s'agenouilla pour tenter de le réanimer mais Miliard lui lança une combinaison avec empressement.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là, Miliard ! Il va mourir, s'écria Lucrezia en remontant la tête de Duo sur sson genou. »

« Prends le avec toi alors et suis-moi, je lance le sas d'ouverture. »

C'est avec difficulté que la jeune femme traîna le corps de Duo jusqu'à la passerelle. Elle parvint cependant à la hisser et se laissa tomber sur le sol du vaisseau en soupirant. Les réacteurs de l'appareil s'enclenchèrent et le vrombissement rugit à leurs oreilles.

« Accrochez-vous, cria Miliard, positionné aux commandes. »

Ils furent aspirés par la porte qui s'ouvrait et une violente décharge ébranla l'appareil en frottant l'angle du sas. Pourtant cela leur sauva la vie car derrière eux, une immense flamme lumineuse dévora le hangar et manqua de peu de les happer. Miliard enclencha quelques commandes et s'écarta du lieu du sinistre. Pendant ce temps, Lucrezia avait enfilé la fine combinaison moltonée par-dessus ses vêtements et aidait Duo à se réveiller. Il ne semblait cependant trop mal en point. Alors que Miliard s'agenouillait à ses côtés, Lucrezia tenta d'accrocher le regard de l'homme.

« Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais qu'on a tiré un missile sur la base ? »

« Oui, absolument. Et j'ai mis le cap sur une des stations qui a accueilli le vaisseau. »

« C'est… lui… qui a fait… ça. »

La voix chevrotante de Duo interrompit leur discussion.

« Qui ça, lui, Duo ? »

« Il voulait … se venger… il est … total… ement aveuglé… »

« Qui ça ! Et qu'est ce que tu fabriquais à bord de la station, bon sang ! »

« On nous a envoyé en mission… pour récupérer Dva… mais il n'a qu'une idée en tête… la supprimer. »

« Duo, de qui parles-tu ! »

« Heero, c'est lui… »

Dva sentit la main froide de Wufei se plaquer dans son dos et ses mains se retrouvèrent attachés par un bracelet électronique. Rien ne servait de résister. Ils avaient atterris bien que le Chinois ait jeté pendant leur vol un regard laconique au tableau de bord qui indiquait qu'Heero avait détruit la station.

Elle attendait donc debout, la sueur suintant sur son front sans pouvoir l'essuyer et elle l'avoua, la peur nouant son ventre avec fermeté. Si Wufei acceptait l'échange, elle ne deviendrait pour l'américain qu'un élément à éliminer. Pourtant, c'était illogique. Son frère étant incapable de piloter, c'était sur elle qu'on comptait. Il n'y avait donc aucun avantage à ce que ceux qui les avaient manipulés, elle et son frère, se débarrassent d'elle. Elle l'avait compris dès qu'on lui avait cité un certain projet, elle était un élément indispensable…

Il y avait donc quelque chose d'autre qui les motivait ; à moins que ce ne fut que pour lui-même que Chang ait accepté l'échange de l'Américain. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de désobéir. Cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, et plutôt corsés. Pourtant, la jeune fille se rappela qu'il avait dit ne pas tenir tellement d'intérêts aux motivations de ses dirigeants. Avait-il une raison personnelle d'agir ainsi ?

Le hall métallique de la nouvelle station était mal éclairé et elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, demanda Dva avec nervosité à Wufei. »

Celui-ci détourna la tête vers elle d'un air étonné et joua avec le canon de son arme tout en la fixant du regard.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Et bien, m'échanger contre mon frère ! Vous savez pourtant que je suis indispensable à ce que vous comptez faire. Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de me perdre ! »

« Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas. A vrai dire, je m'en moque totalement ! »

Dva sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et lança un regard incompréhensif au jeune homme. Chang était imperturbable et son regard glacé ne cessait de fixer l'ouverture du hall d'un air attentif.

« Les faibles doivent mourir, c'est tout. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. »

« Et quel est votre objectif, si vous ne cherchez pas ceux de la prétendu ISE ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, de toutes façons, vous allez mourir sous peu ! Je doute que Yuy ne se fasse pas une joie de vous tuer… »

« Vous le connaissez donc, s'étonna Dva en reculant de quelques pas. »

Le Chinois agita son arme dans sa direction et émit une désapprobation en la voyant bouger ainsi.

« Tss tss. Restez où vous êtes ! »

Il engagea son chargeur avec application et la jeune fille frissonna en entendant le déclic fatal de l'arme.

« C'était il a quelques années seulement… On nous avait chargés de tout autre chose à l'époque… Tous les espoirs étaient fondés sur nous cinq. »

« Vous cinq… Mais il y a quelques années, c'était la guerre… Alors…qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »

« On nous avait engagés pour lutter contre Oz, l'organisation qui menaçait la paix internationale. Mais cela ne m'emportait que peu… »

« Qui était avec vous ? »

« Yuy, Raberba, Barton et Maxwell. »

Elle comprit alors l'efficacité du piège qui s'était refermé sur elle sans toutefois savoir quel était le rôle de ceux qui l'avaient aidée.

« Duo… Il était… avec vous mais.. C'est impossible ! »

« Si, nous étions tous les cinq pilotes de gundam. »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent, elle sentit son souffle se couper et sa poitrine se souleva péniblement en sanglots étouffés. Alors que Wufei allait venir vers elle, la cloison métallique de la salle résonna et Heero apparut, le regard froid et déterminé, braquant son arme sur Siem. Le Chinois empoigna la jeune fille et la redressa sans douceur. Les deux frères et sœurs se dévisagèrent et Siem baissa avec honte la tête. L'aspect pitoyable du garçon l'affligeait profondément, son visage aux traits élimés marqué par la souffrance et les privations et son bras en écharpe.

« Pardonne-moi, Dva. Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai accepté ce qu'on m'offrait mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas continuer le projet… »

« Ta gueule, murmura avec une douceur amère Heero en le repoussant. »

« Je me suis cassé moi-même le bras pour les empêcher de poursuivre ça mais je n'ai fait que t'entraîner à nouveau dans ce cauchemar… »

« Un mot de plus et je te descends ! »

Tous se turent et ce fut autour des deux anciens pilotes d'établir les modalités de l'échange.

« Envoie-moi la fille et je relâche le garçon. »

« Très bien… Il va m'aider pour la suite… »

Les deux jumeaux s'engagèrent chacun à marcher pas à pas tandis que ceux qui les menaçaient jouaient un délicat combat oral.

« Que cherches-tu ici, Wufei ? Es-tu comme par la passé dans le camp des extrémistes, toujours plus proche du pouvoir, bien dans le rang ? »

« Tu n'as donc rien compris en bon chien-chien de l'autorité que tu es ! Toujours sous les ordres de Relena, je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes bien, grogna froidement Heero. Mais toi, alors, que recherches-tu ? »

« La même chose que par le passé, voyons… »

Les yeux du japonais se voilèrent quelques instants puis il secoua vivement la tête.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible… »

Mais ils n'échangèrent plus un mot lorsque Heero s'aperçut avec rapidité que Dva s'apprêtait à s'écarter de la trajectoire. Il fonça sur elle et la maîtrisa sans difficulté, bien qu'elle se débattit avec avidité.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Dva Zviezdana, vous avez été condamnée pour attentat à la paix mondiale et l'ordre publique, tentative d'assassinat que la personne du ministre des affaires étrangères et spatiales. Votre statut a été rendu par un tribunal qui a demandé la peine de mort. Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ! »

Wufei avait emmené Siem et tous deux avaient disparu tandis que la jeune fille remuait entre les bras du japonais. Son bracelet électronique lui appliqua plusieurs décharges qui ne la calmèrent pourtant pas. Elle écoutait les paroles insensées du jeune homme. Il se prenait pour une justice divine, aveuglée par les sentiments qui le dévoraient et appliquait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses idéaux. La dernière phrase se répercuta contre les murs alors qu'il lui plaquait le visage contre la paroi métallique pour la calmer. Le canon de l'arme s'approcha avec lenteur de sa gorge et elle déglutit bruyamment alors que les larmes salées brûlaient ses joues.

« Comment ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre et rester aveugle à ce point ? Je sais que vous avez été pilote de gundam. C'est vous qui avez ramené la paix lors de l'opération météor, n'est ce pas ? Et tous vos idéaux galvaudés ont disparu lorsqu'on a détruit vos appareils. Vous vous êtes désespérément raccrochés à des illusions que vous apportait cette nouvelle société. »

Il ne répondit rien mais grinça des dents suffisamment fort, ce qui encouragea Dva à continuer.

« Je sais ce que ça fait de piloter un Gundam. Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois par le passé ais pour moi, cela n'a aujourd'hui qu'une atroce signification. »

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps ! »

« Non, je vous le jure ! Il y a à bord de cet appareil un prototype d'un nouveau genre de Gundam doté d'une puissance de feu jamais égalée. Et ceux qui se cachent derrière l'ISE comptent lancer une attaque contre la terre. Je suis sûre et certaine que toutes les manipulations diplomatiques qu'ils ont effectuées avaient un but… »

« Et même si c'était vrai, comment pourriez-vous être au courant de tout cela ? »

« Je… je… »

La force qui lui tordait le bras se desserra brutalement et elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui se passait.

« Et bien, nous vous écoutons. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit la haute silhouette d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds accompagné d'une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs. Au sol, gisait Heero avec une jolie bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Et derrière eux se tenait celui qu'elle pensait avoir trahit. Il s'avança en trébuchant et sans qu'elle ne comprenne, Duo s'affala dans ses bras ouverts.

« C'est fini, murmura t'elle entre ses dents tandis ses yeux se brouillaient à nouveau. »

« Non, pas tout à fait, ajouta t'il dans un souffle. »

Leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent avec une lourdeur coupable.

« Qui es-tu vraiment Dva ? »

fin du chapitre 8

(19/10/05)


	10. L'oeil du dragon

Une charmante lectrice a eu la gentillesse de pousser un coup de gueule face à un « _salaud psychopathe bon pour l'asile_ » et un « _salopard pas beau de la mort qui tue la race de la grippe machinchose_ » pour résumé « _deux abrutis_ ». Je décline toute contestation face à la dénomination qu'ont subi Heero et Wufei. Cependant, comme on me demande qui est gentil ou méchant, je vais pas vous faire un schéma mais éclaircir un peu les idées bizarres qui me traversent la tête. Chez moi, il n'y a jamais de bons et de mauvais : les bons ont toujours quelques trucs pas nets dans leur passé (bien des choses à se reprocher quoi !) ou sont totalement hypocrites en se croyant dans leurs justes droits tandis que les méchants ont bien souvent subi des trucs pas super sympas qui les motivent donc à ne pas être gentils. En gros, il ne faut pas être manichéiste (clin d'œil à mon prof de fac ) !

**Relena Darlian-peacecraft :  
**Pour moi, elle reste cette jeune femme qui est bien décidée à remplir son rôle de gardien de la paix. Elle reste quelque peu réservée face à Heero bien qu'elle éprouve de profonds sentiments. En réalité, ils font comme si de rien n'était…

**Heero Yuy :**  
Tu as beau dire que c'est un gros salaud (je suis d'accord, par certains côtés, c'est vraiment un bad guy). Mais je le vois comme un extrémiste totalement dévoué à sa cause. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un jeune homme qui a subi une formation extrême et qui l'a peu à peu transformé en robot sans âme et insensible qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Pourtant, même s'il refuse de se l'avouer (ce qui ferait d'écrouler l'image qu'il a de lui-même), Heero est profondément amoureux de Relena et se plonge sans limite dans la vengeance. Ce qui explique sa froideur et sa détermination face à Dva.

**Duo Maxwell :**  
Duo, c'est lui que je désigne sous le pseudonyme d'américain(hé oui, Heero est japonais). C'est un garçon qui aime la vie et souhaite profiter de tout ce qui se présente à lui. C'est pourquoi il n'hésite pas à aborder Dva par simple jeu. Un cœur tendre qui s'attache trop facilement à une jeune fille dont il ne connaît rien finalement et qui le fait malheureusement bien souffrir !

**Chang Wufei :**  
Pourquoi tout le monde le considère comme un méchant ! Il est totalement dévoué à son idéologie de la puissance et pour lui, ce qui compte est d'arriver au but qu'il s'est fixé (pas encore vraiment dévoilé dans l'histoire d'ailleurs…). Il n'utilise Dva que comme un pion qui lui permet d'avancer. Il a beau être insensible, c'est quelqu'un de borné.

**Quatre Raberba Winner :**   
Peu apparrant dans l'histoire (c'est vrai, je le confesse). Mais bon, il n'y joue qu'un rôle sans grande envergure. Un petit gentil, sans plus !

**Trowa Barton :**   
Ha, un caractère intéressant qui aide notre jeune héroïne. Un jeune homme fort perspicace (il a rapidement fait le lien entre Dva et l'accident) et intellectuellement très doué. Il pourrait presque être un peu s'il ne cherchait pas à aider Dva. Son but : peut-être n'en a t'il pas vraiment, simplement espère t'il peut-être apaiser la souffrance des gens qui l'entourent ?

**Dva Zviezdana :**  
Ha ha, mon personnage original. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit une 'super héroïne' du genre je-vais-battre-tout –le-monde car je suis la plus forte. C'est quelqu'un qui espérait oublier son passé (c'est étonnant comme le passé rattrape toujours les héros) mais dont les actions de son frère la force à replonger dedans tête baissée. Il lui faudra faire un choix douloureux sur son existence et sa raison de vivre. Bien qu'elle ait paru assez forte lors des premiers chapitres, à force d'être repoussée dans ses barrières, elle finit par s'écrouler. Torturée entre son frère et l'amour qu'elle porte à Duo, elle ne sait que faire pour qu'on la comprenne et la pardonne de ses choix.

**Siem Zviezdana :**  
Le jumeau de Dva dont on n'a pas vu grand chose pour l'instant (même si on e a un peu entendu parler) ! Ce jeune homme un peu naïf espérait… j'en dit pas plus, ça va faire un spoiler sur mon chapitre ! Disons qu'il a été manipulé car il espérait avoir une relative emprise sur son passé.

Je n'en dit pas plus car vous saurez tout (enfin, presque) dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! Bonne lecture !

xxx

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre. 

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en laissant une review ou à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr . Merci et bonne lecture.

xxx

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

Chapitre 9 : L'ŒIL DU DRAGON.

xxx

Duo se redressa et saisit la jeune fille par ses bras. Elle détourna la tête comme pour ignorer le jeune homme mais il l'en empêcha. Saisissant son menton, le jeune américain attira vers le visage pâle et planta ses yeux dans le regard trouble de Dva.

« Ecoute-moi, Dva. Je veux savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu t'infliges tout cela. Si tu veux que je t'aide, je veux d'abord comprendre. »

Elle poussa un soupir après avoir secoué négativement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, Duo. J'ai déjà fait trop de mal et je ne veux plus en faire… » 

« Justement. Pour moi tu as été Kathleen Ugain mais cette personne n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. C'est toi que je veux essayer d'aimer et de protéger, Dva. Et pour cette raison, j'ai le droit de comprendre. »

Milliard et Lucrezia se trouvaient légèrement en retrait du couple mais semblaient porter une grande attention à leur parole. Dans la lumière tremblotante de la veilleuse suspendue au-dessus d'eux, Milliard se décida à prendre la parole.

« Ecoutez, mademoiselle. Nous devons à tout pris savoir ce qui se passe et qui semble tirer les ficelles de ces manipulations. Il y a de nombreuses vies en jeu. » 

« D'accord, je vais tout vous raconter, soupira la jeune fille en abaissant ses poignets sur son ventre. » 

Un profond silence s'installa et Dva entreprit de raconter les souvenirs qui l'avaient hantés pendant de si longues années, qu'elle s'était efforcée de refouler dans un passé sombre et tumultueux et qui devaient aujourd'hui à nouveau apparaître au grand jour.

« Je m'appelle Dva Zviezdanaet je suis née le deux décembre A.C 180 en même temps que mon frère jumeau, Siem. Soit trois ans avant le début de l'affrontement entre les colonies et la Terre. Mon père était un ingénieur pour le gouvernement russe et a été obligé de nous recueillir à la mort de notre mère à bord de la station sur laquelle il travaillait. J'ai donc grandi dans l'espace. Mon père avait pour charge la mise en place d'un programme de recherche classé secrète qui permettrait d'obtenir des équipements puissants comme Mobile Suit. Cependant, ces recherches ne devaient jamais servir à une quelconque utilisation militaire car la puissance de son invention plongerait aisément l'humanité dans un conflit meurtrier et sans fin. Mon père nous adorait et cédait à tous nos caprices, à mon frère et à moi. C'est pourquoi il accepta qu'on l'aide sur ses recherches et qu'on participe aux essais effectués. Nous sommes devenus les seuls habilités à essayer les nouveaux modèles. Cependant, alors que j'avais quinze ans, une organisation fit interruption à bord de la station pour forcer mon père à lui céder ses recherches. Il s'y refusa et les hommes le descendirent froidement sous les yeux de mon frère. Tous ses plans furent volés mais heureusement, les prototypes ne purent servir car la station fut touchée par des tirs de missiles engagés par le gouvernement qui refusait de voir tomber ses longues années de recherche et d'étude aux mains de ses ennemis. L'administration nous fit revenir sur terre et nous poursuivîmes nos vies. Devenus à nouveau des adolescents sans histoire, personne ne soupçonnait ce que nous savions et on nous laissa poursuivre en paix nos études. Mon frère finit par disparaître et je n'obtiens plus de nouvelles de lui. »

Duo avait serré les poings en écoutant l'histoire de son amie et sentit au fond de lui la douleur le ronger. Son âme palpitait autant que son cœur en écoutant avec une attention accrue les paroles douloureuses et meurtries qui franchissaient les lèvres de Dva. Cette dernière avait baissé la tête et ne semblait pas s'arrêter dans son histoire. Peut-être la douleur est-elle plus supportable si l'on a le courage de l'enfiler tel une goulée d'air vicié qui vous dévore le souffle ? Alors que les mots résonnaient, mats et sans forme, lui restait perdus dans ses pensées à contempler le désastre d'une vie. Son corps fut parcouru d'un léger tremblement.

« Comment avez-vous repris contact avec votre frère ? » 

La question de Lucrezia qui observait la jeune fille avec attention l'encouragea à poursuivre son récit.

« On m'a enlevé et un dénommé Chang Wufei m'a montré la preuve que mon frère avait rejoint une organisation obscure qui devait avoir pris possession des documents de mon père. Il s'est laissé happé par l'attirance de retrouver quelques nimbes du passé mais ce fut par pur échec. Les membres de l'organisation eut du trouver des sources stipulant que Siem et moi étions les seuls aptes à piloter les prototypes. Quand il a compris son erreur, mon frère a préféré se mutiler lui-même en se cassant les bras, espérant ainsi échapper à tout ce cauchemar. Mais ceux qui le manipulaient était bien plus avertisqu'il ne le croyait. Ils m'ont donc trouvé et fait subir un odieux chantage : refuser et perdre mon frère ou accepter d'éliminer la ministre et travailler sur les prototypes. Je n'avais pas le choix… »

Sa voix se brisa dans un souffle rauque et elle sanglota doucement. Duo s'approcha d'elle avec douceur et elle sursauta en sentant les bras du jeune homme l'enserrait avec force et désir.

« Dva, je suis désolé de tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. »

« Duo… » 

« Il faut croire que leur véritable objectif n'était que de pouvoir vous manipuler pour amener une instabilité politique au sein de l'organisation interplanétaire. Mais dans quel but ? »

« Si l'on considère qu'ils sont en possession d'une arme imparable, il vaudrait mieux savoir qui est derrière tout cela. »

La réflexion de Lucrezia permit au groupe de se remettre en route et après avoir placé le corps de Heero dans ses bras, Milliard prit la tête de l'expédition.

xxx

Wufei poussa avec maladresse la lourde porte blindée pour accéder à la grande salle de contrôle. Il savait que derrière se trouvait celui qu'il attendait avec une envie maladive. Il tira Siem jusqu'à lui et l'obligea à faire basculer la porte. La crispation du jeune homme sous la douleur de son gras cassé arracha au chinois un soupir et la porte coulissa enfin.

Wufei, arme au poing, avança avec un calme admirable dans la salle et vit devant lui un long escalier qui menait à une plate-forme où se situait le commandement. Dans l'ombre métallique des murs et la pulsion lumineuse des écrans, il vit enfin un siège où l'attendait cette ombre qu'il avait poursuivi pendant si longtemps.

« Je savais que vous étiez derrière tout cela, déclara à haute voix Wufei en redressent la poitrine. »

Il descendit cependant les marches métalliques suspendues d'un pas mal assuré et resta figé, debout à quelques mètre du fauteuil, laissant Siem à son incompréhension. Ce dernier s'était laissé tombé, adossé à un mur sur la plate-forme qui surplombait le jeune chinois et regardait d'un œil hagard l'affrontement qui se préparait. 

« En effet, répondit une voix calme qui fit frissonner le jeune russe. Il était indéniable que tu sentirais que j'étais toujours là et que je ne pourrais trouver le repos tant que je n'aurais pris le contrôle de ce qui s'offre à moi. N'est-ce pas ? Car l'homme ne peut se sublimer que dans son acte héroïque de pouvoir. Seuls les plus forts sont appelés à survivre dans ce monde cruel et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Aujourd'hui et maintenant. »

Wufei sourit avec plaisir en découvrant le visage défiguré de son ennemi, celui à qui il avait toujours voulu se mesurer. Oui, Treize Kunshrenada était revenu de parmi les morts pour hanter les vivants. Son fauteuil pivota et il apparut dans un rayon de lumière synthétisé, ses coudes appuyés sur l'accoudoir, les mains croisées à la hauteur de son menton.

xxx

Siem se retourna lentement, sa respiration haletante vers le martèlement sourd des bottes qui résonnaient en provenance du couloir et c'est avec un soulagement immense q'il vit sa sœur apparaître, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux tressé tandis qu'une jeune femme se tenait à leur côté. Lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi affalé au sol, la jeune femme aux courts cheveux se porta à ses côtés pour le soigner. Son parfum enivra doucement les sens de Siem qui sentit ses doigts froids se glisser dans ses cheveux pour redresser sa tête. 

« Siem, vous vous sentez bien ? » 

Dva apparut à ses côtés et il lui adressa un faible sourire lorsqu'il reconnut les grands yeux verts posés sur lui. Le visage fin de la jeune fille était aux âpres de l'angoisse mais il ne put s'empêcher de désigner sa pommette marbrée de bleu. Elle posa avec maladresse sa main gantée dessus et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien de grave.

Milliard avait déposé Heero qui était encore inconscient près d'eux et c'est suivi de Duo qu'il s'engagea vers la plate-forme inférieure. Ses bottes claquaient doucement sur le sol en un petit son sec et Wufei se retourna lentement en les voyant arriver.   
Milliard resta sans bouger lorsqu'il détailla avec appréhension les traits de l'homme qui leur faisait face. Car c'était bien le chef charismatique d'Oz qui le toisait avec un air entendu, cet homme puissant et autoritaire qui était mort autrefois dans la guerre qu'il avait engagée avec l'Alliance. Des limbes de souvenirs s'égarèrent devant les yeux de Milliard, lui qui avait été un des participants de la guerre face aux nations terrestres unies.

« Et bien, Zechs, tu n'es pas content de me revoir, déclara Treize en croisant les jambes. »

« Toi… » 

Ce furent les seuls mots qui purent sortirent des lèvres blêmes et tremblotantes de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. En attendant, Duo n'hésita pas à agir, il plongea vers Wufei et le plaqua au sol. Les deux garçons roulèrent dans un désordre sans que Treize ne leur porte d'attention. Il se détourna et fit apparaître d'un vague geste sur le clavier un écran hologramique.

« Vois-tu, Milliard, il est maintenant temps de lancer vers notre chère planète un missile. Une fois qu'il aura atteint la surface de la terre, plus aucune quelconque commission gouvernementale ne pourra ne pas accepter mes conditions de leurs réditions. » 

« A quoi servirait donc de régner sur un monde de cendres et de douleurs ? »

La voix écorchée de Dva qui s'était relevée et s'appuyait fortement sur la rambarde pour soutenir le poids de l'annonce de Treize.

« Vous n'avez donc rien à protéger en ce bas monde, pour espérer ainsi détruire tant de vie, non ? »

« Vous parlez, Zviedvana, vous qui avez accepté de poursuivre les recherches de votre père pour en faire une arme. C'est vous qui devriez comprendre que votre implication n'est pas le résultat d'une force qu'on vous a imposée mais seulement votre profonde et secrète volonté enfouie en vous. Celle de vous venger et de prouver aux yeux de tous la grandeur de votre défunt père. »

Dva se mit à trembler et sentit une main apaisante se poser avec délicatesse sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna tendrement en voyant une silhouette oubliée apparaître à ses côtés. Trowa Barton prit la parole alors que tous le croyait mort dans l'explosion.

« Vous semblez surpris de me voir, Treize. Vous saviez que j'étais un élément extrêmement embarrassant pour vous car je suis en contact avec les autorités terrestres. Malheureusement pour vous… Allumez donc le canal principal ! » 

Treize émit un petit rire et se détourna d'eux pour enclencher le premier canal. Une image d'abord floue et tremblotante apparut avant de se stabiliser. Chacun vit apparaître le visage de Relena qui s'adressait à la presse après une conférence d'urgence.

« Mesdames, messieurs, c'est au nom du conseil de sécurité international que je vous annonce qu'un groupuscule actuellement en position stationnaire au-dessus de nous et menace paix. C'est pourquoi nous demandons aux représentants de ce groupe armé de bien vouloir rendre les armes ou nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de riposter. »

« Etonnant de sincérité, marmonna Treize, le menton dans la main mais les missiles sont déjà en route, chère petite. »

« Comment osez-vous, cracha Dva. »

« Je vous conseille fortement de quitter le vaisseau si vous ne souhaitez pas finir ici vos jours, ajouta Treize à l'adresse des autres. »

En effet, dans la panique, les alarmes se déclenchèrent et Milliard remonta précipitamment vers la plate-forme tout en soutenant Wufei, Duo sur ses pas. Il fit comprendre à Lucrezia de la suivre avec Heero et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle quand le jeune américain se retourna lentement pour voir une dernière fois Dva, tremblante dans son uniforme de pilote, son étrange paire de lunettes coincée dans ses cheveux.

« Dva, viens, s'il te plait, murmura t'il, presque implorant. »

Il tendit la main devant lui comme pour l'inviter à le suivre mais elle s'accroupit au près de son frère et l'aida à se redresser.

« Je suis désolée, Duo, mais je dois finir ce qui a été commencé. » 

« Dva, tu n'es pas obligée de prendre cette responsabilité. »

« C'est la seule solution, Duo. Dans quelques minutes, cette station explosera et rien ne pourra plus arrêter le missile que Kushrenada a programmé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je sui désolée, Duo, mais c'est mon devoir. » 

Le jeune américain baissa la tête et sentit la main secourable de Lucrezia se porter à lui pour qu'il les suive. Dva soutenant son frère disparut dans le dédale des couloirs.

Milliard prit les commandes de l'appareil et n'attendit même pas pour enclencher les gaz au maximum. Duo avait la gorge nouée et il regarda avec une douleur vaine et sourde l'infini de l'espace qui s'offrait à eux. La station paraissait dériver lentement entre les étoiles sans que rien ne puisse venir troubler son calme. Pourtant alors qu'ils amorçaient leur descente, il vit passer avec effroi la riposte promise par Relena. La station explosa donc dans un crépitement d'étincelles et flamba aussitôt. Sa masse imposante flancha et il respira plus profondément pour tenter de garder son calme.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi cela sert de rejoindre la terre, si l'impact ne peut être empêcher, murmura t'il comme pour lui-même. » 

« Duo, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut croire en l'espoir que nous offre Dva et son frère. Fais-lui confiance, s'il te plait, demanda d'une voix douce Lucrezia. » 

Et ils virent apparaître un Mobile suit aux dimensions impressionnantes qui plongea vers la terre.

xxx

Dva ferma les yeux et fut soulagée de la présence de son frère à ses côtés, même s'il ne pourrait l'aider étant données ses blessures. Elle soupira en poussant un des réacteurs et engagea ses lunettes sur son front. Aussitôt une vision hologrammique infra-rouge apparut et elle régla les commandes. Son poignet repoussa la manette sur sa gauche et activa la sortie du canon. Oui, il lui fallait admettre qu'elle avait raison, l'œil du dragon, ce canon si puissant, ne pouvait être une arme de guerre. Elle refoulait avec frénésie les paroles froides de l'homme qui avait tenté d'ébranler ses convictions. Son père n'avait jamais voulu la guerre et c'était à elle maintenant de prouver que ses recherches pouvaient sauver des vies. Elle engagea avec une amertume relative le viseur et fit cible sur le missile qui menaçait maintenant de franchir l'atmosphère. Elle savait les risques qu'elle encourait mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa détermination. C'est en pensant à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune américain que ses doigts se posèrent sur la détente.

L'instant d'après, le missile disparut des radars mais les radiations revinrent comme l'avait malheureusement la jeune fille. Elle se retrouva projetée dans son fauteuil et perdit connaissance lors de la dépressurisation de la cabine alors que le mobile suit pénétrait telle une boule de feu dans l'atmosphère.

fin du chapitre 9


	11. Epilogue L'adieu aux armes

Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de notre périple ! Je pris tous les personnages de l'excuser de les avoir torturés mais le résultat en valait tout de même la peine. Je suis arrivée au bout de ce que je voulais et je leur laisse donc de nombreuses pages blanches pour vivre une vie plus heureuse et moins cruelle. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont soutenu et laissé des petits mots !

xxx

**Titre :** L'œil du dragon

**Auteur** : Elizabeth

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde de Gundam Wing, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à son mangaka. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me poursuivre. 

**Avertissement** : **PG-13** (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Remerciements** : Je remercie les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette histoire et de me laisser un message. Sachez que cela est toujours encourageant. Vous pouvez aussi me faire part de vos remarques et critiques en laissant une review ou à l'adresse suivante : tinuviel.luthienfree.fr . Merci et bonne lecture.

xxx

L'ŒIL DU DRAGON

EPILOGUE : L'ADIEU AUX ARMES.

xxx

Le soleil éclairait la vitre et un léger courant d'air pénétrait en un filer d'air doux par la fenêtre entrebâillée pour caresser le lit où reposait le malade. Situé dans un coin de la fenêtre où les chauds rayons de lumière automnaux inondaient les couvertures, le lit aux draps blancs immaculés recueillait le corps meurtri d'un jeune homme. Il avait été admis en urgences dans cet hôpital voilà déjà des mois et son état critique s'était stabilisé. Le corps recouvert de bandelettes ne cachaient que d'affreuses brûlures supurreuses que la jeune infirmière s'était néanmoins évertuée à soigner avec application. Ses cheveux si pâles n'étaient qu'un souvenir entre les bandelettes de gaze recouvrant son visage et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Elle avait appris à aimer ce jeune homme dont l'aspect humain n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le commun des mortels. Il n'avait reçu que deux visites officielles de hauts représentants et il avait d'abord été considéré comme un terroriste potentiel avant que l'équipe médicale s'évertue à faire rejeter le port des menottes qu'on avait voulu infliger à leur malade. Mais son identité était restée secrète et rien ne semblait pouvoir rendre sa vie au jeune anonyme.

Lui était passé dans la matinée et n'avait laissé à la jeune femme qu'un léger sentiment de malaise. Il dégageait cela de plus en plus quand il côtoyait des personnes pour son travail. Son apparence froide et méticuleuse cachait habilement sa nature enfiévrée qui l'avait dominé pendant le reste de la mission et il en était conscient. De retour sur terre, Heero avait repris ses esprits et demandait à passer en jugement pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et non-respect des conditions de sa mission. Ce que Relena avait refusé avec aigreur et son insistance ne lui avait valu que de se retrouver à son poste sans plus d'explications. Pourtant, il lui semblait nécessaire de mettre les choses qui résonnaient dans sa tête au clair. Il ne pouvait plus errer ainsi sans fin, le cœur déchiré et l'esprit vaquant alors que son travail lui demandait la plus grande concentration, étant données ses responsabilités.

Il avança dans le couloir de l'hôpital, l'infirmière sur ses talons. Elle ressentait un léger respect empreint d'une inquiétude passive devant son uniforme et il fourra négligemment les mains dans ses poches.

« Voilà, c'est ici. Mais je vous préviens, il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. »

La voix aigre laissa pleinement sous-entendre au jeune japonais qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu et qu'écourter sa présence serait extrêmement bien vue. Il abandonna l'infirmière et poussa la porte de la chambre. Les murs blancs réverbèreraient la lumière ocre et le tourbillon des feuilles ambrées s'agitant devant la fenêtre estompaient un peu le caractère maladif de la pièce, sa conventionalité malsaine et banale.

Il tira une chaise devant le lit et s'assit dessus, une jambe en appui sur son genou tandis que sa veste d'uniforme retombait sur le dossier. Son regard examina avec attention celui qu'on avait nettoyé et ramené de parmi les morts. Un visage pâle comme la mort dont une partie, la joue droite, offrait des cicatrices profondes. Un bandeau passé sur un des yeux ne laissait pas de doute sur les capacités que récupèrerait son propriétaire.

'_Si jamais il se réveille_', pensa dans un souffle Heero. Il contempla ainsi pendant que le temps suspendait son envol l'homme à la fois héros, victime, bourreau et martyr qui venait d'échapper au jugement. Alors que leur appareil pénétrait dans l'atmosphère, auréolé de flammes, les jumeaux Zviedvana étaient parvenus à rentrer en collision avec le missile tiré depuis la station spatiale. Le rayon si puissant de leur gundam n'avait apparemment pas été enclenché et c'est un ciel illuminé des débris du missile qu'ils avaient offert à des millions d'habitants paralysés par la peur panique qu'avaient véhiculé différents organes de presse dont la télévision. Les dégâts importants des retombées métalliques avaient heureusement épargné les habitations mais le souffle de l'implosion avaient apporté la mort. Et c'était donc pour homicide, participation à des actes de nature terroristes et mise en danger de la paix mondiale que Siem avait manqué d'être condamnée à une peine capitale et exemplaire. Cependant, Relena était intervenue à la tribune de la commission des nations et avait plaidé une immunité qu'on avait accordé grâce à ses talents d'oratrice aussi bien que son influence au sein de la politique mondiale.

Il tira un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, allumant d'un geste souple son plaisir. Heero inspira un nuage de fumée et prit avec délice appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ainsi, la vie avait pardonné et acceptait de ramener d'entre les limbes de la mort un homme condamné aux pires souffrances. Tandis que d'autres avaient été rappelés aux flammes de l'enfer d'où les avaient tirées leur grandeur malveillante et leur volonté de domination. Pour Heero, Treize Kushrenada était bel et bien mort mais son ombre tel un souffle invisible ne cesserait de hanter la vie de ceux qui l'avaient connu. Et celui qui avait voulu se mesurer à lui et avait su avant tous son retour avait maintenant disparu. Chang Wufei s'était soustrait des griffes de la police et avait emporté avec lui son désir de vengeance face à cette incarnation de puissance qu'était l'ancien leader charismatique d'Oz. Ce dernier mort, la société ISE avait été démantelée et les activités de déstabilisation économiques maîtrisées par des spécialistes avant que le monde ne tombe dans la catastrophe prévue.

« Comment osez-vous fumer ici ! Vous savez parfaitement que c'est interdit ! »

Les cris de l'infirmière attirèrent la sécurité et on l'invita à regagner la sortie. Il déplissa d'un geste dédaigneux les plis de sa veste sombre et mégot toujours à la bouche, croisa la silhouette qu'il attendait.

Le jeune homme face à lui portait un costume noir et un duffle-coat noir qui ajoutait à la tristesse de son air. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient en une longue tresse dans son dos et se balançait avec mollesse lorsque le jeune homme haussait les épaules.

« Maxwell, je ne savais pas que tu venais ici ? »

L'autre leva les yeux et reconnut son ancien camarade. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main amicale et l'Américain soupira.

« Je viens lui porter des fleurs, soupira t'il. »

« Tu te rattrapes sur son frère, c'est ça. »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, laissa entendre Duo. Mais après tout, peut-être que tu as raison. Je devrais cesser de courir après les courants d'air. »

« Bonne journée. »

Heero salua son ami d'un geste quasi militaire et sortit de l'hôpital alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il les plaqua d'un geste rageur et remit les gants de cuir tandis qu'un discret véhicule gouvernemental venait se garer à sa hauteur. Il monta dedans son un regard en arrière.

Duo pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre de Siem et sentit sa gorge se nouer devant le visage d'ange mort du jeune homme. Sa maigreur s'était accru depuis qu'il l'avait délivré de sa geôle dans la station spatiale. Il présentait alors déjà une incroyable faiblesse due aux mauvais traitements alors qu'il s'était lui-même cassé le bras dans l'espoir d'arrêter la spirale qui l'attirait. Et l'accident n'avait rien arrangé, condamnant son corps fragile à de multiples fractures. Son inconscience était peut-être préférable face à la douleur à laquelle il aurait eu à faire.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira le regard du jeune homme. Il ressortit aussitôt dans le couloir pour héler l'infirmière.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, est-ce que l'homme qui est venu avant moi, l'agent Yuy, avait des fleurs avec lui ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais de toutes façons, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à apporter des fleurs à ce malade, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Il l'entendit faire un ou deux commentaires désagréables sur le comportement désagréable du japonais mais Duo avait à nouveau pénétré dans la chambre pour contempler sur la table de nuit un vase blanc qui était éternellement resté vide pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que lui-même apporte quelques bouquets. Mais il savait pertinemment que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, cela datait déjà de trois semaines. Et ce bouquet de fines fleurs blanches et de lys pourpres n'était pas de lui. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et vit une silhouette vêtue de noir longer l'allée du jardin et commencer à s'éloigner. Aussitôt, il s'acharna sur la poignée de la fenêtre, pestant contre ses doigts glissants et sa stupeur première. Rien ne comptait plus qu'ouvrir cette maudite fenêtre. Il y parvint et s'accouda profondément sur le rebord, les cheveux au vent. La silhouette allait disparaître derrière un bosquet doré lorsqu'il cria son nom. Ce nom qui l'avait hanté pendant tant de nuits et de jours, rendant son existence vide de sens et de plaisir. Il avait passé des heures, seul et solitaire, à attendre de la voir paraître devant lui avec sa blondeur juvénile et son regard vert pénétrant. Il avait imploré, hurlé pleuré qu'on la lui rende, de retrouver son corps et son parfum, sa présence mais c'était toujours ce silence consternant qui l'avait entouré pendant ses longs mois d'agonie. Et il était venu peu à peu rendre visite à son frère.

Son cri déchira l'air et l'instant sembla se figer alors qu'il tremblait, les mains crispées sur le rebord de plâtre. La fine silhouette se retourna.

Il abandonna avec une fureur monstre la chambre et se mit à courir comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il parvint dans le jardin, sa veste ouverte aux vents, les yeux mouillés de larmes et sa voix tremblant d'émotion. Dès qu'il l'a vit, il se jeta dans ses bras et tomba à genoux devant elle, enserrant avec force son flanc. Une main gantée passa dans ses cheveux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent quand les jambes de Dva croulèrent sous son poids. Leurs bouches avides et palpitantes se rencontrèrent et s'unirent dans les délices glacés de la brise, mêlé à l'amertume de leurs larmes.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Dva ? Pourquoi s'être sacrifié comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est que mourir pour mieux renaître, Duo. C'était note adieu à la vie amère et traînant sans cesses ses douloureux souvenirs avec elle. Un suicide pour se purifier des erreurs du passé et car je pensais ne pas avoir de raisons de vivre. »

Duo pleura amèrement en entendant ses paroles. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la veste de la jeune fille et il sanglota en posant sa tête sur son bras.

« Mais ce que tu es aux yeux des gens n'est-il pas plus important que cette illusion de toi-même que tu traînes tel un cadavre et que tu crois découvrir dans chaque miroir ? On ne lave pas son passé par les flammes, Dva. C'est seulement par l'amertume de tes larmes et la souffrance qu'on apprend qu'on ne doit pas oublier. Moi, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'on m'a fait souffert pour me former en dieu de la mort pendant la période troublée. Et je me suis redressé de mes cendres, Dva. Je n'ai pas disparu tel un courant d'air insaisissable en laissant les autres pleurer. Tu n'as pas droit d'être si égoïste, Dva. Non, tu n'as pas le droit… »

Il secoua vainement la jeune fille qui l'attira contre lui. Elle caressa à nouveau ses cheveux et écarta doucement les lèvres pour prononcer ses mots avec amour.

« Au moment où je pensais mourir, Duo, je me suis souvenue que quelque chose de plus fort que cet oubli m'appelait pour vivre à nouveau. Et c'était l'amour que je te porte Duo. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du jeune homme qui lui étreignait toujours solidement les reins et laissa les feuilles pourpres et or s'envoler dans les rayons du soleil. Sur leurs lèvres s'étira enfin un doux sourire de paix face aux jours de paix qui les attendaient.

FIN


End file.
